Haruka
by AomeAi
Summary: Sesshomaru era un poderoso empresario y debe acotarse que el daiyoukai llevaba mucho tiempo sin que realmente le importara algo más que su Clan, su familia como decía su cuñada. Hasta que ella llegó...
1. Chapter 1

Llevaba cerca de dos meses viviendo en Corea, mantenía un bajo perfil: durante el día trabajaba en una cafetería más bien en la cocina y por las noches regresaba a encerrarme en mi pequeño departamento. No era para nada la vida que esperaba llevar a los 17, pero era mejor que la alternativa. En esos momentos era Ichiba Risa, una chica japonesa que acababa de independizarse e intentaba abrirse camino en Seúl. Esa tarde al terminar mi turno la gerente me pidió que trabajara hasta la noche porque el otro cocinero no podría y ella necesitaría ayuda en la cocina, por supuesto que acepté, y me arrepentí unas horas más tarde.

Detestaba viajar por negocios, sólo iba porque Rin le había advertido que los inversores querrían ver su rostro de vez en cuando y que necesitaba abandonar esa vida de ermitaño que llevaba, aunque intentó protestar había aprendido hacía siglos a no contradecir a su hija cuando se obstinaba en algo. Su yerno y jefe de seguridad se le acercó para anunciarle que aterrizarían pronto.

-¿Y bien Kohaku, cuánto tiempo se supone que debo pasar aquí?

-El fin de semana, luego podrá regresar a su vida de ermitaño- el joven puso las manos a modo de disculpa al notar la mirada de advertencia de Sesshomaru- palabras de Rin, no mías.

El Inu taisho se llevó una mano al tabique de la nariz.

-No soporto estas reuniones, son demasiado tediosas, debería haber enviado a alguien más.

-Lo siento señor, pero usted es el director de la compañía, así que no tiene escapatoria.

Luego de asistir a la reunión que tenía lugar ese día, regresó al hotel en el que pasaría el fin de semana. Al día siguiente tendría que asistir a una gala por el cumpleaños de alguno de sus socios cuyo nombre no recordaba ni le interesaba. Había advertido a Kohaku que no dejara ningún guarda en la puerta y que no lo molestaran hasta la mañana. Justo salía de la ducha, aún sin secarse el cabello y con una toalla envuelta en la cintura cuando escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse y luego cerrarse de nuevo. Se asomó preguntándose qué clase de idiota se atrevía a colarse en una suite, y sobre todo en la suya, pero no pudo creer lo que veía.

Según mis cálculos llevaba dos días en esa habitación, maniatada en una silla de la que apenas se me permitía moverme, amordazada, descalza pero no con los ojos vendados. No había comido nada en todo ese tiempo sólo me permitían beber agua. No había ventanas, nunca entraba uno solo de mis vigilantes y no decían ni una palabra. Lo único que recordaba de antes de llegar allí era estar sacando la basura en el callejón de detrás del restaurante, luego un golpe en la nuca y nada más. Mis vigilantes llegaron, uno de ellos llevaba una jeringa y no tardé en sentir el pinchazo en un brazo, los efectos del tranquilizante comenzaron a sentirse de inmediato, me costaba horrores mantener la conciencia, fue entonces cuando me pusieron en una especie de caja.

-¿ya llegó el comprador?- dijo una voz desde fuera unos minutos después

-Sí; ¿No maltrataron mucho la mercancía cierto?

-Para nada, solo lo necesario, una lástima, la verdad, no habernos podido divertir con ella antes de entregarla. Con lo mansita que se comportó todo el tiempo.

La caja se movía, de eso estaba segura, por los pasos eran al menos cuatro hombres, estaba debilitada por el ayuno y el calmante pero me subestimaban y eso les costaría muy caro. Mis manos estaban esposadas pero no mis pies.

Escuchaba con atención, hasta que la caja se detuvo y los oí alejarse por un momento, aproveché para empujar un lado de la caja que cedió con más facilidad de la que esperaba, de alguna forma me las arreglé para ponerme en pie y salir corriendo por el pasillo, atravesé una puerta hacia las escaleras y subí al siguiente piso, el lugar parecía ser un hotel pero por la tranquilidad supuse que era bien entrada la madrugada, me venían siguiendo así que entré en la primera habitación que encontré, gracias a Dios la puerta se había quedado entreabierta, la cerré suavemente detrás de mí, me recosté contra el marco respirando entrecortadamente. Me concentré en escuchar los ruidos de afuera no había nadie, sin embargo sentí a alguien dentro de la habitación. Abrí los ojos y allí estaba él, un hombre que aparentaba unos veintitantos, vestido únicamente con una toalla atada en la cintura, alto, bastante fuerte, con el cabello de color blanco aún empapado de agua y unos hermosos ojos dorados, era difícil creer que fuera real o siquiera humano, le hice una seña suplicándole que guardara silencio. Alguien tocó a la puerta y mi grito quedó silenciado por la mordaza. Él se acercó a mí, tocándome por encima del codo con una mano y acercando sus labios a mi oído.

-Entra en la cama, yo me encargaré del resto- dijo en perfecto coreano

No discutí y no sólo porque estuviera amordazada.

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta esperando que la mujer hubiese entendido lo que pretendía. Allí estaba el mayordomo del piso junto con dos guardas de seguridad.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó educadamente mientras estudiaba a los hombres, en otra época los hubiera cortado y luego hecho las preguntas pero la ocasión ameritaba medidas más civilizadas.

-Lamentamos molestarlo, señor- dijo el mayordomo

La puerta de la habitación conjunta se abrió y Kohaku acompañado por otro de sus hombres salieron a ver lo que ocurría, el resto de su equipo de seguridad estaba a la espera de órdenes dentro de la habitación.

-¿Ocurre algo, señor?- preguntó Kohaku formalmente, el muchacho cumplía bien su papel.

-Eso estoy esperando escuchar; continúe

-Como le decía, señor- continuó un mucho más medido mayordomo- al parecer hay una ladrona suelta, nuestra seguridad la había atrapado pero se nos escapó.

Sesshomaru supuso que estaba hablando de esa mujer, excepto que ella no parecía una ladrona, estaba huyendo, sí, pero la súplica que había en sus ojos era real y no sabía bajo que estándar trabajaba la seguridad del hotel pero seguramente no implicaba esposar y amordazar a una mujer desarmada.

-¿Y bien?

-Estamos revisando las habitaciones, ella podría haberse colado en una- dijo uno de los guardas de seguridad.

-He estado aquí todo el tiempo, puedo asegurarle que no hay ningún problema- explicó y notó la mueca de disgusto en uno de los hombres, estaba seguro que eran youkai en forma humana y que la habían rastreado, no se habían dado cuenta de quién era él, se sintió bastante orgulloso de su sobrino por preparar unos amuletos de disfraz tan buenos como el que él mismo llevaba colgando del cuello, le había resultado útil en más de una ocasión, aunque no pensaba admitírselo.

-Temo que debemos insistir- añadió el guarda y Kohaku hizo un gesto de intervenir pero Sesshomaru lo detuvo con una seña

-Muy bien, están haciendo su trabajo después de todo- Se retiró de la puerta para dejarlos pasar, no quería armar alboroto en un hotel lleno de humanos, los falsos guardas de seguridad entraron seguidos por sus propios hombres- les agradecería que mantuvieran la voz baja sin embargo,- el mayordomo y él mismo los siguieron, Sesshomaru sonrió al ver la imagen, la mujer se había envuelto en la sábana dejando un hombro y el cuello al descubierto, les daba la espalda y su cabello estaba desparramado sobre las almohadas de una cama bastante desordenada- mi "amiga" está agotada.

-Si no necesitan nada más- advirtió Kohaku siguiéndole la corriente y guiando a los intrusos fuera. Una vez se marcharon los guardas y el mayordomo, Sesshomaru les indicó a los otros dos que entraran nuevamente.

-Ya se marcharon- dijo lo- suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara y continuaron hacia el dormitorio, ella se había incorporado y acomodado la ropa, que era una camiseta blanca de tirantes, un par de jeans y calcetines. Aún estaba esposada y amordazada pero se inclinó haciéndoles una reverencia en agradecimiento.

-Pero ¿qué demonios?- Kohaku pasaba la vista de la chica llena de golpes a Sesshomaru

-Quítale las esposas- ordenó Sesshomaru en coreano- creo que es a esta chica a quien buscaban, aunque no me parece una ladrona, -en cuanto Kohaku hizo lo que él ordenaba ella se quitó la mordaza de un tirón no gritó a pesar de la mueca de dolor.

-Porque no lo soy- dijo ella con la voz áspera

Kohaku la sentó en la cama y el otro guarda llamado Rem le sirvió un vaso de agua.

-Tranquila nos explicarás todo ahora,- dijo Kohaku- en cuanto nuestro jefe se ponga algo más apropiado.

-Que yo recuerde ésta es mi habitación- dijo él, pero de todas formas fue al vestidor y se puso unos pantalones y un pulóver de mangas largas.

Cuando salió, la chica seguía mirando el vaso de agua en sus manos, apenas le había dado unos sorbos, Sesshomaru la observó con atención: tenía el semblante serio, estaba muy pálida y ojerosa, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y sus manos temblaban levemente, había varios moretones en sus brazos y tenía el labio quebrado, y esos eran sólo los golpes que se veían.

-¿Hace cuánto que no comes nada?

-Creo que alrededor de dos días- contestó ella.

-Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital-sugirió Rem

-Eso no será necesario- contestó ella alarmada- ya han hecho más que suficiente por mí.

-Supongo que tampoco quieres llamar a la policía- dijo Sesshomaru, la mujer era humana; ¿por qué la buscaban esos youkai?

-No

-¿Cuánto tiempo te tuvieron retenida? ¿Tu familia no habrá contactado a las autoridades?- preguntó Kohaku.

-Dos días, vivo sola- ella fruncía el seño como si le costara concentrarse, Sesshomaru notó un hematoma formándose en su brazo, se acercó para examinarlo de cerca era un pinchazo, sus guardas compartieron una única mirada preocupada y asombrada.

El Inu taiyo contuvo un gruñido en su garganta, aunque los trabajadores de ese hotel nunca lo habían visto, él era el dueño así que decidió actuar como tal y averiguar qué clase de negocios se llevaban a cabo a sus espaldas.

-¿Quién te secuestró? ¿Y por qué?

-No sé quiénes eran, ni para qué me secuestraron- dijo ella y su voz no tembló pero él sintió que estaba mintiendo.

-Kohaku, mueve a los hombres, sabes qué hacer

-Sí, señor

Kohaku y Rem abandonaron la habitación

-En cuanto a ti, necesitas hidratarte y comer algo, date un baño. Dentro hay ropa limpia que puedes usar hasta que te consiga algo más apropiado- ordenó, ella lo miró extrañada evaluando la situación.

-¿Por qué se toma tantas molestias?

-Haz lo que te dije- repitió él, ella se dirigió hacia el baño algo tambaleante, lo que le hubieran puesto parecía tenerla bastante más sedada ahora que se pasaba el efecto de la adrenalina, había estado escuchando a su corazón desde hacía un rato y no parecía que su vida peligrara, era una mujer muy resistente, sobre todo para ser humana, si quería averiguar más tenía que mantenerla cerca.

Mandó a pedir algo de sopa al room service, la trajeron unos minutos después. Comenzó a incomodarse al sentir que la ducha llevaba un buen rato detenida sin que ella saliera, decidió entrar a ver. Ella estaba sobre la moqueta del baño profundamente dormida, con el cabello mojado y una de sus camisas puesta pero desabotonada, no llevaba nada más. Se quedó helado un momento, iracundo al ver la enorme cantidad de moratones sobre la desnuda piel blanca y controlando la reacción de su cuerpo, era la primera vez que se sentía atraído por una mujer humana, nunca pensó que le ocurriría y mucho menos con aquella intensidad, sus instintos le habían gritado que la apartara del mundo y la escondiera en un lugar donde sólo él pudiera verla, se sentía posesivo, muy posesivo. Ella se enroscó en sueños en posición fetal haciéndolo volver a la realidad, tuvo cuidado de abotonar la camisa antes de levantarla en brazos, sorprendentemente ella murmuró un gracias en perfecto japonés, todo el tiempo habían hablado en coreano, ella ni siquiera tenía acento.

-¿Quién eres tú?


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo,** _ **los personajes del manga y anime no me pertenecen sino a su autora Takahashi Rumiko san**_

 _Piensan_

Hablan

…

Me sentía protegida, una sensación cálida, una reconfortante presión sobre mi cintura, el sonido de una respiración acompasada, un envolvente olor. Sería bueno seguir así por siempre, pensé y me acurruqué intentando evitar que mi mente se desperezara. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba tocando piel, un torso bien musculoso, mis piernas entrelazadas con otras, los recuerdos de la noche anterior me golpearon como un relámpago, lo último era que me estaba vistiendo en el baño, ¿qué había pasado luego de eso? Mi cuerpo se tensó como un resorte cuando abrí los ojos y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos dorados mirándome peligrosamente, me incorporé de un salto pero enseguida me mareé y tuve que volver a recostarme.

-Tendrás que ser un poco más ágil que eso si pretendes salir de mi cama- dijo él apoyándose sobre un codo para quedar más alto que yo, su rostro peligrosamente cerca del mío

-Aléjate de mí- dije de repente invadida por el miedo

-Descuida, prefiero que mis amantes estén despiertas, -añadió él- aunque si te hubieras seguido moviendo de esa forma probablemente no estaría diciendo esto

Sentí el rubor extenderse hasta la raíz de cabello, reemplazando el miedo, entonces lo vi lanzar una media sonrisa y mi cerebro entró en cortocircuito.

-Yo… no… no… pre pretendía que- ahí mi cerebro se reinició- espera; ¿por qué estoy en tu cama?

-Olvidaste decir semidesnuda- me corrigió y abrí la boca para contestarle pero se me atragantaron las palabras al recordar cuál debía ser mi atuendo; él se sentó para luego levantarse de la cama- ¿quieres algo en específico para desayunar?- verlo de pie, llevando sólo los pantalones de dormir y un hermoso pendiente colgando del cuello, parecía ser un colmillo plateado digamos que no sabía cuando recuperaría un hilo de pensamiento coherente pero no esperaba que fuera pronto.

-No es necesario, gracias, me marcharé ya.

-Entonces pediré lo que se me antoje, y no abandonarás este cuarto hasta que hayas comido algo. No creo que la sopa te dure mucho más.- su semblante estaba inmutable, ni siquiera me miraba mientras se acercaba al teléfono.

-¿Sopa?-me vino un vago recuerdo de alguien alimentándome, pero era realmente posible que ese hombre…

-Y a menos que quieras salir así, será mejor que esperes a que te traigan algunas ropas

-¿Cómo?

-¿Copa D? ¿Cierto?- quedé de piedra -¿Acaso me equivoqué?- dijo frunciendo un poco el seño, yo no respondí- ¿debería comprobarlo?

Eso era demasiado tomé una almohada y se la lancé tan fuerte como pude, él la detuvo con facilidad.

-No era yo quien me abrazaba a alguien más dormido y…

-Suficiente… ¿acaso no ibas a pedir desayuno?- protesté segura de que ya debía haber mostrado todo los espectros de rojo para ese momento.

Él lanzó la almohada sobre la cama y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Aquella habitación era enorme, el dormitorio y el baño quedaban separados de un recibidor que incluso tenía una mesa para cenar, además de televisión, me levanté para acercarme a las ventanas. En la gaveta de la cómoda había un cepillo para el cabello, completamente nuevo; peinarme era algo que siempre me calmaba así que lo tomé y me acerqué al enorme ventanal de cristal, la camisa me quedaba lo bastante larga para servir de bata, por suerte. Estábamos alto, no se veían otros edificios a nivel, solamente los colores anaranjados del amanecer.

 _¿Cómo diablos me encontraron? Sólo llevo dos meses aquí, no he contactado con nadie de Japón._ Me había marchado de pensando en desaparecer, era la única forma de protegerlo, pero no puedes huir de tu propia sangre. Por otra parte; ¿quién era este hombre? ¿Por qué se ofrecía a ayudarme? Sabía que era peligroso desde la primera vez que lo vi, sin embargo no le temía, no me sentía amenazada ante él, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía así. Cambié la línea de pensamiento, intentando recordar cualquier detalle que pudiera revelarme la identidad de mi secuestrador. Sus hombres usaban trajes idénticos, todos hombres, asiáticos; hablaban coreano con el dialecto de Seúl, no había mucho más, iban a venderme a un cliente que al parecer había llegado anoche (ignoré el escalofrío que recorrió mi columna), por la altura a la que estábamos supuse que me estarían llevando hacia la azotea. Ese era un hotel de lujo, probablemente tendría buena seguridad pero se las habían arreglado para entrarme y moverme dentro.

El olor de la comida me sacó de mis cavilaciones, decidí ir hacia el comedor, no me hacía gracia mi atuendo pero supuse que por ahora estaba a merced de ese hombre de todas formas, recé una pequeña oración esperando no haber caído de la sartén al fuego y me le uní a la mesa, mi estómago gruñó al ver la comida.

-Lo siento por eso.

Él ni se inmutó, se había bañado y vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalón negro, tenía el pelo recogido en una especie de cola de caballo que me hizo pensar en un samurái; comenzó a comer y yo hice lo mismo. Estaba más hambrienta de lo que creía y tuve que obligarme a comer despacio.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-le pregunté cautelosa- te estás tomando muchas molestias por una extraña.

-Hago lo que me parezca- comentó y no me pareció que estuviera mintiendo.

-¿Sólo eso?

-No, también espero algo de ti. Que seas mi cita para esta noche- enarqué una ceja por sobre mi taza de café, pero esperé a que cayera el otro zapato- hay una fiesta de cumpleaños a la que preferiría no asistir; pero ya que pretendo hacerlo, podría llevar una acompañante.

-Hay algo más ¿cierto?, pero no me dirás- dejé la taza sobre la mesa y crucé las manos apoyando mis codos- muy bien, pero ¿no me dirás que no podrías conseguir otra cita copa D para esta noche?

-Probablemente copa E también- contestó él sin inmutarse y yo rodé los ojos.

-¿Entonces?

-Pero entonces no podría descubrir a quién está intentando usar mi hotel para secuestrar personas.

Lo miré sorprendida.

-Eres rápido, espera ¿dijiste TU hotel?

-Acabo de informarte que pretendo usarte de carnada, ¿eso no te inquieta?

-Oh, para nada, en realidad yo también quiero saber quién está detrás de esto- afirmé- Soy un tanto rencorosa, es uno de mis defectos- añadí encogiéndome de hombros- pero ¿qué te garantiza que te seré útil? Anoche te dije que no sabía quiénes eran.

-De eso no te preocupes, tengo la sensación de que tienen un interés especial en ti, o no se arriesgarían a traerte aquí. ¿Estás segura de que no los escuchaste decir nada?

-No escuché nada, tampoco vi sus caras.

-Pretendamos por un momento que creo lo que me estás diciendo; ¿cómo escapaste?

-Se descuidaron mientras me trasladaban por el piso de abajo, me las arreglé para librarme de ellos y llegar hasta tu habitación .

-Tu nombre; y cómo abriste la puerta- era más orden que pregunta pero aún así respodí.

-Eun Mi- dije el primer nombre que me vino a la mente- en cuanto a la puerta no estaba bien cerrada.

-Ahí hay una mentira. Me dirás tu nombre o tengo que adivinar, mujer

-Risa

-Mientes, intenta una vez más

-Hi…

-Sigues mintiéndome, mujer, agotas mi paciencia

-¿Qué eres un detector de mentiras ambulante?- le respondí irritada

-Simplemente sé cuando me estás mintiendo- cambió al japonés- como por ejemplo que hablas japonés fluido, o debería decir que es tu idioma natal

Lo observé atentamente, él no había alterado su tono de voz, su expresión era inescrutable. Por lo que sabía de él, era japonés, había algo raro en la forma en que hablaba a veces, y no entendía su interés en mí o por qué me ayudaba. Mis instintos gritaron peligro, pero yo sabía bien que no tenía a dónde huir, intenté contener la sensación lo mejor que pude.

-¿Entonces puedo preguntar quién eres tú? Obviamente también eres japonés, eres dueño de este hotel, y me has ayudado; no sé nada más.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Muy bien,-me estaba probando- algo me dice que tienes más años de los que aparentas, estás acostumbrado a que la gente te obedezca, así que supongo que desciendes de alguna familia importante. Tus hombres te respetan, al menos los dos que estuvieron aquí anoche, el joven llamado Kohaku me da la impresión de que son familia aunque no de sangre, probablemente familia política. Probablemente te gustan los juegos de estrategia, eres obstinado y nunca dices todo lo que piensas.

-No es del todo incorrecto; ¿Por qué soy obstinado?

-Adiviné.

Su mirada cambió por un momento, parecía ¿divertido? Había algo más que no me atreví a reconocer.

-Entonces sólo te falta mi nombre, soy Seshomaru

-¿Seshomaru?

-¿Algún problema?

-Nope

-Entonces, tu nombre es…

-No tiene importancia

Él fue a preguntar algo pero entonces tocaron a la puerta, y un momento después entró Kohaku arrastrando una percha de ropa detrás de él.

-Buenos días- dijo dirigiéndose a ambos luego sólo a Sesshomaru-aquí está la ropa, también hay zapatos.

-Escoge algo que te guste, me acompañarás por hoy- dijo Sesshomaru.

-Puedo comprar mi propia ropa o podría si tuviera mi cartera, más importante que eso, realmente espero que no todo sea exactamente de mi talla o tendré que añadir hentai a la lista.

Su mirada se suavizó un momento y su boca se curvó ligeramente en una sonrisa burlona, ese tipo me sacaba de mis casillas. Kohaku pasaba la vista de uno al otro, bastante incrédulo.

-¿Puedo saber a dónde iremos? ¿O adivino?

-Tengo curiosidad por ver que escogerás

Rodé los ojos y me marché al dormitorio llevando la ropa, allí descubrí que también había lencería y deseé que me tragara la tierra.

…

Sesshomaru escuchó las protestas de la chica en la habitación, al parecer había visto toda la ropa y para sorpresa de Kohaku su expresión se relajó notablemente.

 _A Rin le encantará escuchar esto…_ fue lo que pensó Kohaku al ver el cambio de humor en su suegro desde que la joven apareció.

 **Y hasta aquí por hoy. Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Gracias a Guest por darme mi primer review, eso me da muchos ánimos** **;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo. Los personajes del manga y anime Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a su autora Rumiko san :)**

 _Piensan_

Hablan

…

Sesshomaru iba conduciendo el auto, con los años se había vuelto bastante aficionado a la tecnología, los autos eran uno de sus inventos favoritos, especialmente los deportivos. Además en esa ocasión particular prefería no tener más compañía que la mujer en su asiento de copiloto. Llevaba el cabello suelto, lo tenía muy largo, más de lo que solían usarlo las mujeres en esa época, los ojos azul marino veían por la ventanilla evitándolo. La chica había escogido un par de jeans, una blusa blanca larga con mangas hasta los puños y un chaleco largo tejido de color azul oscuro, los zapatos eran unos tenis completamente blancos. Él la había logrado convencer para que usara algunos accesorios, ella se había decidido por aretes pegados a la oreja de piedras blancas y azules; un reloj de pulsera y nada más. Estaba eligiendo ser práctica y cubrir los golpes, pero aún así la encontraba, a su pesar, muy atractiva. Las reacciones que había mostrado al despertar habían quedado bastante mitigadas, estaba recuperando el control de sí misma y evidentemente era algo que no le gustaba perder. En vez de asustada parecía estar pensando fríamente sobre lo que había sucedido, incluso lo había analizado a él, era una mujer interesante, pero pretendía observarla un poco más antes de decidir qué hacer con ella. No había sido completamente honesta, estaba acostumbrada a mentir; él mismo no estaba seguro de cómo era que lograba distinguir sus mentiras de la verdad, pero no parecía que lo hiciera sin motivo.

-¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vamos?- preguntó ella sin dejar de mirar por la ventana con aire distraído, él la sentía nerviosa.

-Tengo que hacer unas visitas.

-¿Y me llevarás porque?

-Ya te dije que me acompañarás por hoy, eso es todo.

-No necesitas saber más- añadió ella con una media sonrisa y un tono algo amargado. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido con algún recuerdo.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Veintidós. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Unas cuantas, pero ya te las hice en el desayuno y la mayoría de tus respuestas eran mentiras o medias verdades- ella frunció el seño ligeramente pero no respondió y él decidió no insistir, la edad también era mentira

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, una compañía encargada de marketing y publicidad que además era una agencia artística. Rin lo había obligado a encargarse de supervisar la nueva campaña.

-¿En serio tengo que entrar?- preguntó ella- puedo esperar en el auto.

La vió indicándole que no era una propuesta, la chica exhaló incómoda y lo siguió al interior donde de inmediato fueron recibidos por el director.

-Señor Sesh, un gusto conocerlo en persona; estamos honrados de que nos haya escogido para este proyecto. ¿Y su adorable acompañante sería?- el hombre preguntó.

-Asami Risa, mucho gusto- dijo ella sonriendo encantadoramente y haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Parecía un acto muy bien ensayado como si hubiera entrado en un personaje.

-No dispongo de mucho tiempo, pasemos al asunto principal.

-Ah, por supuesto, síganme por favor.

A medida que avanzaban hacia la sala de conferencias, Sesshomaru era consciente de la atención que atraían sobre ellos. Gran parte, especialmente la masculina enfocada en "Risa". En la sala esperaban varias personas, a las que el director presentó pero él realmente no prestó atención, había dos hombres en traje, una joven modelo y otra mujer, ellas estaban bastante más lejos pero el pudo escuchar claramente la conversación.

-Ese es ¿Seshomaru san? Increíble, que guapo, y rico. Pero también caerá ante mí.

-Compórtate Mari.

-Lo que sea; ¿pero quién es esa fea creída a su lado? Ugh ya tiene a todos esos viejos babeando por ella.

Sesshomaru era consciente de la atención que los demás hombres estaban poniendo su acompañante y no le gustaba para nada, la forma de comportarse de la trigueña era la de un papel bien representado; mucho mejor que la exagerada cordialidad de la modelo que le fue presentada unos momentos después. El comercial que abriría la campaña la tenía a ella de modelo principal, era para un nuevo Smartphone que estaban lanzando. No le llamó la atención en realidad, en su lugar pasó la vista a su acompañante que observaba la pantalla con el rostro impasible.

-¿Y bien qué le pareció Seshomaru san?

-Dejaré que mi asesora de su opinión en mi lugar; Risa- añadió cierta entonación al nombre que todos entendieron.

-Uno de los atractivos principales es la calidad del audio ¿cierto? Tanto que parece que la persona con quien hablas está a tu lado.

-Así es- aseguró el director.

-La idea no es mala, pero creo que lo que queremos promocionar es el Smartphone, no sólo a Mari chan.

La exclamación contenida fue general.

-¿Qué quieres de…?- comenzó a interrumpir la aludida pero "Risa" la detuvo con una mirada antes de retomar una sonriente explicación.

-Las tomas deberían enfocarse un poco más en el aspecto visual del dispositivo, una imagen atractiva es muy importante, el discurso está bien. Por supuesto la actuación de Mari chan es muy importante, ya que ella es el único rostro que es realmente central en el comercial. Por ejemplo en el momento en que recibes la llamada de quien parece ser tu novio ¿cierto? Él ha estado lejos mucho tiempo y lo extrañas, te pones muy feliz cuando hablas con él, ¿no crees que deberías estar un poco triste?

-¿cómo te atreves a…? ¿Ya que te parece tan fácil por qué no haces una demostración?

-Estaré encantada, Mari chan- dijo y tendió una mano hacia Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru reconoció la entonación de las palabras de Risa y esa sonrisa en particular, recordó habérsela visto a su cuñada antes de mandar a Inuyasha a sentar. Decidió seguirle le corriente y le entregó su móvil, el mismo modelo que salía en el comercial sólo que en blanco.

La mujer se paró en el frente de la habitación de manera que todos pudieran verla, puso el móvil sobre la mesa, y tomó aire. Entonces lo miró curiosa como si hubiera acabado de sonar. En el comercial la modelo no hablaba así que ella no lo hizo tampoco, simplemente movía los labios, primero estaba radiante de alegría, contestó poniendo el móvil de forma que fuera lo suficientemente visible aunque sin llegar a ocultar su cara, la manera en la que inclinaba la cabeza y que su mirada se suavizó parecía que el móvil fuese una mano del hombre con el que hablaba, luego sus ojos se entristecieron mientras sus labios aún sostenían una tierna sonrisa y decían un mudo "Yo también, bye bye" y cortaba la comunicación para luego mirar la pantalla como si viera un recuerdo precioso. Una vez recuperó una expresión normal, todos estaban sin habla.

-¿Algo así?- dijo mirando a Mari con el rostro inexpresivo

-Sorprendente- dijo el director y los demás comenzaron a aplaudir.

-¿No consideraría cedérnosla por un tiempo, Sesh san?

-Eso es imposible, no pretendo cederla a nadie- contestó él, y lo decía en serio.

…

-¿Estudiaste actuación?- le preguntó más tarde mientras conducían de regreso

-Para nada, simplemente experiencia de la vida de esta fea creída.

¿Ella había escuchado eso? Lo divertido era que realmente la había enojado, por eso se había ensañado con la otra mujer, el orgullo femenino era algo a temer.

-No mentías al decir que eres rencorosa.

-Por supuesto que no, además a esa chiquilla le venía bien un escarmiento, es bueno que alguien te baje los humos de vez en cuando antes de tener que aprender la lección por las malas.

…

Mientras tanto en la Casa Principal del Chaebol conocido como Hyan Bun.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que la perdieron?- espetaba él a uno de los hombres que habían estado en el hotel.

-La mujer logró liberarse.

-¿Ella sola?

-Sí, señor, destrozó la caja en la que estaba siendo transportada y aún estando esposada y fuertemente drogada se libró de sus perseguidores.

-Interesante, será divertido domar a una fiera como esa. Encuéntrenla.

-Entendido, mi señor. Por otra parte, los preparativos ya están listos.

-Es bueno para ti el que no seas del todo un inútil.

…

No habíamos hablado mucho más, aún así debía admitir que me sentía bastante cómoda estando cerca de él. Cuando finalmente regresamos al hotel, me dejó en manos de unas estilistas para que me prepararan para la fiesta. No estaba segura de cuál era su plan, pero si me permitía librarme de uno de los bastardos que me perseguían, por mí encantada.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta las miradas se enfocaron directamente sobre nosotros, Seshomaru estaba elegante, la atmósfera que lo rodeaba era simplemente magnética a pesar de que su expresión era la acostumbrada, nunca creí que alguien pudiera ser tan apuesto que me quitara el aliento, él lo hizo. Parte de las miradas se dirigían a mí y aunque mantuve una expresión muy compuesta por dentro casi temblaba, odiaba ese lado mío, mi debilidad.

-¿Acaso eres una celebridad por aquí?- le pregunté en un susurro, intentando distraerme

-Probablemente estén más interesados en ti que en mí- me contestó él.

-Eso es discutible.

-Bienvenido Sesh san- dijo un hombre joven bastante atractivo que se acercaba a nosotros, aún así tan pronto lo ví mi cuerpo se tensó en respuesta, me provocaba una sensación sumamente desagradable- me alegra que haya podido venir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños ¿Y su hermosa acompañante? Temo que no conozco su nombre.

Esa era mi clave para entrar, por lo visto a Sesh le provocaba tanto desagrado como a mí, pero parecía costarle más disimularlo _espera ¡¿desde cuándo le digo Sesh?!_

-Mi nombre es Asami Rei, encantada de conocerlo.

-Ah, una hermosa voz también, mi nombre es Hyan Bun.

-Hyan Bun shi; queríamos felicitarlo por su cumpleaños.

-Entonces ¿podrías llamarme Bun Oppa?

-No podría hacer tal cosa- contesté con un falso alborozo.

-¿Acaso no tienes que atender al resto de tus invitados, Hyan Bun?

-Oh, vamos Sesh san, no se ponga así. Estoy triste porque mi "regalo" para este año no llegó; así que por lo menos quería escuchar a una hermosa mujer llamarme oppa.

Un rato más tarde nos reunimos con Kohaku en una esquina del salón. Ya habíamos tenido que saludar a la gran mayoría de invitados que se acercaban a nosotros. Mayormente yo, debería decir porque Sesh _es decir Sesshomaru_ parecía cada vez más incómodo y huraño (aunque su expresión no cambiaba) _¿qué eres una estatua?_ Pensaba cada vez que alguien se nos acercaba.

-¿ Y bien?

-Al parecer teníamos razón, el comprador está aquí esta noche- explicó Kohaku- sin embargo dado que la entrega iba a hacerse en la azotea no sabemos quién es.

-¿Revisaron los registros de tráfico aéreo?

-Sí, señor, no encontramos nada. Aunque descubrimos quién los estaba ayudando desde el hotel.

-¿Dijiste la identidad del comprador? Eso quiere decir que ya saben quién me secuestró ¿cierto?

Kohaku dudó un momento antes de decir nada más.

-Lo llaman La Rata, se dedica a traficar con lo que sea que pueda sacar dinero, arte, drogas, incluso personas.

¿La Rata? Por supuesto que sabía quién era, una de las personas con las que no me quería involucrar, no tenía idea de cómo me había encontrado pero no podía permitir que alguien más se viera envuelto en ese asunto, para eso tenía que librarme de Seshomaru y sus hombres.

-¿Lo has escuchado nombrar antes?- me preguntó Seshomaru

-No- respondí intentando sonar lo más convincente posible- si me disculpan iré al servicio.

Me aparté de ellos, alejándome hacia un pasillo interior, allí me tropecé con el cumpleañero, mi corazón casi se detiene aunque por razones muy distintas a una agradable sorpresa, me resultaba casi repulsivo.

-Risa san

-Hyan Bun shi

-¿Te aburre la fiesta?

-Oh no, ya iba de regreso

-Entonces te acompaño; ¿hace mucho que se conocen?- me preguntó Hyan Bun mientras nos dirigíamos a la terraza, copas de champán en mano. No había nadie más allí, y la vista quedaba bloqueada desde el salón.

-¿Quiénes?- _tengo que escurrirme en cuanto pueda._

-Usted y Sesh san.

-No creo que haga tanto tiempo la verdad, simplemente tuvimos intereses coincidentes.

-Ya veo; ¿Y usted de dónde es? No recuerdo haberla visto antes.

-Prefiero no decirle o se esfumará el misterio.

\- Tienes unos ojos hermosos, Rei- dijo poniendo una de sus manos bajo mi mentón- ciertamente te divertirías más conmigo que con él.

-No me interesa divertirme, señor, si me disculpa- intenté marcharme pero me detuvo _¿Qué se cree?_

-Temo que eso no será posible, Haruka chan- agarró mi muñeca con fuerza sentí el color abandonar mi rostro, era él, él había ordenado mi secuestro, Hyan Bun sabía mi verdadero nombre- No esperaba que regresaras a mí tan rápido supongo que es el destino.

-No sé de qué infiernos habla, déjeme ir- era demasiado fuerte para mí y era inútil gritar por ayuda, nadie me escucharía con la música de la fiesta.

-¿Estás pensando que si gritas tendrás una oportunidad? Me temo que no será así, querida estás a mí entera merced.

De pronto alguien se interpuso entre nosotros, Seshomaru agarró la muñeca de Hyan Bun y escuché cómo algo se rompía, el cumpleañero se alejó unos paso hacia atrás y gritando de dolor.

-No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo- casi gruñó- o será lo último que hagas.

Sentí cómo los invitados se acercaban al balcón y fui a decir algo pero Seshomaru me rodeó por la cintura y dio una sola orden

-Vamos

-Pero…

-No me contradigas ahora- sonaba enojado, muy enojado, al punto en que entendí que no podía desobedecerlo.

Salimos discretamente antes de que llegara alguien más. Fuimos al auto y me senté en el asiento del copiloto, Seshomaru estuvo un momento fuera hablando por el celular antes de entrar al auto. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo pasamos en silencio mientras él conducía.

…

Cuando volvieron al hotel, Sesshomaru se hallaba en un estado en el que apenas mantenía control sobre sí mismo. Estaba enojado con el maldito Hyan Bun por atreverse a ponerle una mano encima, había sentido unos terribles deseos de matarlo, la llevaba de la mano, ella estaba helada, temblando.

-Lo siento- murmuró la chica en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro de la habitación- por involucrarte en mis problemas pero no necesito la protección de nadie.

Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada quedaron frente a frente, aún con tacones ella era más baja pero aún así él miró directamente a sus ojos, sin saber bien lo que buscaba, ella dio un paso atrás.

-¿Qué interés tenía en ti Hyan Bun?

Ella le lanzó una mirada confusa antes de morderse el labio nerviosa.

-Agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero como ya te dije puedo cuidarme sola- dijo ella dando otro paso atrás y rodeándose con los brazos.

Ella estaba a la defensiva, intentó apartarse pero él le bloqueó la huida con los brazos apoyados en la pared.

-Responde- su paciencia se estaba acabando.

-¿Y qué interés tienes tú en mí?- ella lo veía sin amedrentarse eso lo descolocó, su aura debería surtir algún efecto en ella aunque fuera humana, aún así la chica se mantenía firme. No eso era sólo fachada, el temor no se había disipado de ella, podía olerlo, aunque mucho menos intenso que cuando Hyan Bun la atacó.

-Si quisiera hacerte daño, mujer, lo habría hecho hace tiempo- dijo con más rudeza de la que esperaba- No permitiré que te haga daño, ni él ni nadie-añadió con la voz más calmada, no supo qué lo impulsó a decir esas palabras pero eran las más ciertas que había dicho en su vida.

La mujer ante él contuvo la respiración y los ojos azul marino se cristalizaron por las lágrimas, ella pareció sorprenderse de su propia reacción, las emociones de los últimos días se agolpaban. El daiyoukai reaccionó sin pensarlo, desconcertándose a sí mismo la atrajo contra él en un abrazo y la sintió temblar, la fragilidad que la mujer mostró no lo molestó como normalmente haría, por el contrario la necesidad de protegerla lo abrumó, ella no devolvió el abrazo pero él no lo deshizo, esperó pacientemente dejándola llorar contra su pecho.

 **Este capítulo resultó más largo de lo que esperaba, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer**

 **adalaypérez: Gracias por seguir la historia y comentar :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Desperté cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, sentía su brazo descansar sobre mi abdomen y su pecho subir y bajar a un ritmo acompasado contra mi espalda, nuevamente aquella calidez y la sensación de protección. _No puedes, no puedes involucrar a nadie más, debes irte, tienes a alguien a quien proteger._ Abandoné la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo, o al menos eso creí, fui a la puerta, pero estaba cerrada y yo no conocía la combinación, maldije en voz baja, no podía ni pensar, estaban sucediendo demasiadas cosas esos días. Volví la vista a la cama, era la segunda vez que despertaba junto a ese hombre, la noche anterior cuidó de mí hasta que me quedé dormida entre lágrimas, _llegué a mi límite, eso sucedió._

Decidí darme una ducha rápida eso me ayudaría a enfriar las ideas, necesitaba salir de ese vestido y retirar el maquillaje que seguramente se había corrido gracias al pequeño gran colapso. No podía dejar de preguntarme cuál era su interés en mí, si me había preguntado por qué Hyan Bun lo estaba, eso quería decir que él no sabía lo que yo era. Seshomaru no sabía que tenía a una de las últimas descendientes de los Aoryu, yo lo había descubierto poco antes de huir de Japón. No había muchos detalles respecto a nosotros, exceptuando los beneficios que podíamos traer a quien lograra poseernos, un montón de supersticiones que habían llevado a mi clan a ser cazado y casi destruido, _bueno no todas supersiticiones algo tienen de realidad_. No sabía qué hacer, no podía volver a Japón el riesgo era demasiado para lo único en mi vida que quería proteger; tendría que comenzar de cero en otra parte, otra ciudad, otro nombre. Había tenido la esperanza de que otro país sería suficiente, pero evidentemente no era el caso.

Cuando salí del baño él estaba sentado en una esquina de la cama, tocándose el tabique de la nariz con dos dedos, me pareció que estaba tan confuso como yo. Sesshomaru era un hombre poderoso, bastante reservado, no parecía interesarle demasiado el resto del mundo, en ese instante entendí lo valiosas que eran las expresiones que había mostrado y sentí como si mi corazón se detuviera. **_No te atrevas a tocarla. No permitiré que te haga daño, ni él ni nadie_**

Tomé aire y fui a sentarme a su lado. Estuvimos en silencio por unos momentos en los que me dediqué a reunir algo de coraje para decirle la verdad, al menos una parte.

-Vine a Corea hace dos meses, con la esperanza de poder comenzar de cero. Hay gente que me busca. Tenía que tomar distancia.

-¿Por qué te persiguen?

-No quiero involucrarte en mis problemas, sólo quería agradecerte por…

No estoy muy segura de lo que sucedió a continuación, estaba tendida de espaldas en la cama, sus ojos dorados se clavaban en los míos, se apoyaba en sus brazos y piernas de forma que nuestros cuerpos no se tocaban. No podía moverme, no creía poder respirar siquiera.

-¿Tanto miedo me tienes?- había dolor en su voz, pero no podía hablar apenas, él estaba demasiado cerca.

-No te temo, Sesshomaru- respondí con la voz más temblorosa de lo que quería admitir y lo que vi en sus ojos arrancó cualquier ápice de cordura que hubiera quedado en mi mente, respiré hondo sabiendo que él no me haría daño, simplemente lo sabía.

Entonces alguien tocó a la puerta y lo escuché soltar un gruñido antes de ir a abrir. Me senté en la cama con el corazón desbocado, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

-Tengo que salir un momento, no te muevas de aquí- volvió para decir esto antes de volverse a marchar colocándose un pulover blanco de mangas largas.

Debía aprovechar esa oportunidad para huir, tenía que escapar de él mientras tuviera la voluntad para hacerlo, estaba segura de que si seguía más tiempo a su lado, el abandonarlo sería imposible.

…

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Hyan Bun, uno de sus hombres llegaba trayéndole un mensaje. Él lo leyó con atención antes de dejarlo sobre el escritorio justo cuando La Rata entraba a su despacho, las facciones del desgarbado hombre recordaban al animal sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Hyan Bun? Soy alguien muy ocupado, si es sobre la mercancía perdida, ya buscaremos otra.

-No podrías encontrar otra igual a ella, Rata. Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes acerca de esa mujer.

-Nada, además de la información que me diste para encontrarla; no me ocupo personalmente de todos mis negocios, hay algo llamado delegar.

-¿Seguro? Entonces llama a quien sea que tenga esa información, quiero saberlo todo de Aoryu Haruka

Al escuchar esto Rata se tornó lívido y se dejó caer sobre un asiento.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Ese es el nombre real de la mujer?

-Parece que sí la conoces.

-Desapareció hace dos meses en Japón, pensar que vino a Corea. Y que estuvo en mi posesión.

-Ya ves, has perdido una magnífica oportunidad, y gracias a la ineptitud de tus ratas ella está ahora con Sesshomaru.

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Aquí en Korea?

-Es un hombre de negocios, al parecer tiene algunas inversiones en Korea.

-Te daré un consejo Hyan Bun, aléjate de esa mujer- La Rata dijo esto con un semblante totalmente serio- Sesshomaru y tú no son los únicos que tienen los ojos puestos sobre ella.

-Eso solo la hace más interesante- dijo el más joven con una codiciosa sonrisa.

-Haz lo que se te antoje, pero no me involucres en esto

…

Sesshomaru vio confirmadas sus sospechas en el monitor, las cámaras del edificio del frente captaron cómo una camioneta negra aparcaba frente a la entrada trasera que servía para personal, tiraron lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de la mujer inconsciente en una cesta para ropa y la entraron al hotel. El guardia de seguridad no había aparecido y la puerta esperaba semi abierta, por la celeridad con que lo hacían parecía un acto rutinario.

-Las identidades de de esos hombres.

Kohaku le extendió un archivo con las fichas de los hombres, Sesshomaru los estudió rápidamente, eran hombres al servicio de La Rata, de eso no quedaba dudas, haría saber al avaricioso demonio su opinión en cuanto a que re verle la cara de idiota, pero antes tenía que ocuparse de la plaga interna, era hora de que la administración del Hotel rindiera cuentas.

…

¿Cómo sales de una caja de hormigón y cristal cuyas únicas salidas dan a un vacío de cientos de metros o a una habitación custodiada por dos guardaespaldas? Esa era la pregunta que me repetía una y otra vez mientras andaba por la habitación como gato encerrado. Podría decirle a Sesshomaru que me dejara marchar, pero algo me decía que él no lo haría fácilmente, después de todo, los guardas apostados en la entrada me habían pedido que por mi propia seguridad esperara dentro de la habitación a que Sesshomaru regresara.

La puerta se abrió y él entró sin apenas mirarme.

-¿Alguna posibilidad de que me dejes ir a casa ya?- por toda respuesta él se dirigió al cuarto unos minutos después escuché la ducha abrirse- Oh, por Kami.

…

La frase dicha por la joven hacía unos momentos le daba vueltas en la cabeza, la verdad era que no tenía ningún motivo para mantenerla allí, si ella quería irse no podría hacer nada al respecto. Como si fuera a suceder, el daiyoukai terminó de abrocharse la camisa con una expresión de suficiencia en el rostro, él no necesitaba un motivo ni menos una explicación la quería a su lado y con eso bastaba, tanto para él como para quien se le interpusiera en el camino y no mostraría piedad a quien lo hiciera. Por ahora el único obstáculo era la reticencia de la chica, pero eso también podía cambiar y él se aseguraría de ello.

En el recibidor de la habitación, la joven permanecía sentada en un sofá hojeando sin mucho interés una revista, llevaba el cabello suelto y el daiyoukai resistió la tentación de tenerlo entre sus dedos.

-Vamos, mujer- dijo en su usual tono autoritario

Ella bajó la revista lentamente y lo vio algo molesta.

-¿Si sabes que no trabajo para ti? ¿Y podrías dejar de decirme, mujer, mujer, mujer? Me siento como en una novela de época.

-Dime tu nombre- acotó sin darle importancia al comentario.

Sesshomaru quiso tener una de esas cámaras a mano, el rostro de la mujer no tenía precio. La observó dejar la revista sobre la mesa y caminar en dirección a la puerta.

-Haruka- musito apenas en un susurro que el daiyoukai por supuesto escuchó sin embargo podría entretenerse un poco más.

-No te he escuchado

-Haruka.

La siguió hasta la puerta y la abrió para ella, disfrutando el suave olor a violetas que desprendía. Al salir hizo una indicación a los guardas para que se retiraran y continuó su camino con Haruka manteniendo su paso. El daiyokai curvó sus labios en una casi imperceptible sonrisa al ver el semblante algo molesto de su acompañante; no necesitaba una razón la quería a su lado y con eso bastaba.

-Un nombre curioso- comentó

-Un deseo- acotó la trigueña, había una nota de melancolía en su voz- un último deseo- añadió y Sesshomaru prefirió por ese momento no presionarla más.

 _Muy lejos_ , la vio de reojo, _pues mi deseo es absolutamente lo contrario._

...

Mientras tanto, en Japón, en la oficina del director del Imperio Taisho una joven castaña recibía unas noticias muy interesantes, unas que la hicieron sonreír con cierta picardía, era hora de trazar un plan maestro y para eso necesitaba ayuda. Marcó el número telefónico sin dejar de sonreír.

"Hola; ¿Rin chan?"

-Kagome san, Kohaku acaba de escribirme, le tengo noticias muy interesantes- del otro lado de la línea la complicidad en su voz fue interpretada a la perfección

"¿En verdad? Pues empieza a contar"

 **Y hasta aquí por hoy… Me gustaría saber qué piensan de la historia hasta el momento, cualquier crítica será más que bien recibida. Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, no, no, no. Sólo ésta historia y los personajes que se han colado en ella desde mi cabeza (por cierto ando buscando par de tornillos que se me han caído por ahí ¿nadie los ha visto?)**

 **Guest: Gomen, la historia no es de SesshomaruxRin aunque ella seguirá apareciendo la relación entre ellos es familiar, Haruka es un personaje que andaba dándome vueltas en la sesera y con la que comparto cierta inclinación por Sesshomaru sama . Realmente espero que sigas leyendo la historia y que la disfrutes. Muchas gracias por comentar, cualquier otra pregunta, comentario, crítica o lo que se te ocurra, puedes dejarlo por ahí y lo responderé : )**

 **Yyyyyy aquí está otro capítulo…**

Si había una forma irremediable de arruinar un almuerzo, era la llegada de La Rata.

 _Ese demonio de quinta tiene muchos nervios para aparecerse ante mí_ , Sesshomaru especulaba acerca de los motivos de ese cobarde para solicitar una audiencia con él, además interrumpiendo su almuerzo, al menos Haruka había aceptado irse de compras a la tienda del hotel con dos de sus guardaespaldas.

-¿Cuántos de sus hombres trajo?- preguntó a Kohaku que caminaba junto a él.

-Un chofer y dos guardaespaldas, los dejó en la entrada del Hotel, no estoy seguro de sus intenciones, sin embargo no parece que vaya a dar problemas.

-Veremos

La puerta de la oficina del director del hotel se abrió dando paso a la habitación en que La Rata hacía una profunda reverencia ante la llegada del Daiyoukai

\- Sesshomaru sama, le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por esta repentina intromisión, sin embargo hay cierto asunto que quisiera tratar con usted.

-También tengo asuntos con los que tratar, como el hecho de que hayas usado una de ms propiedades para tus negocios, no es algo que pueda pasar por alto.

-Lo lamento mucho, no tenía conocimiento acerca de eso

-Saldarás esa deuda, puedo asegurarlo- la amenaza era más que evidente en la voz del daiyoukai, siglos atrás lo habría asesinado por su afrenta, pero la situación entre los Lords demoníacos era lo bastante tensa como para disuadirlo de comenzar una guerra por una insignificante rata- comienza por decirme quién te contrató para secuestrar a la mujer y por qué.

-¿No lo sabe?- la sorpresa por parte del escuálido personaje lo tomó desprevenido, sin embargo no lo mostró, esperó a que la criatura continuara- Hyan Bun contrató mis servicios para "escoltar" a cierta joven a su presencia, ella sin embargó escapó de nuestra custodia, recién ayer escuché el nombre de la mujer, es Aoryu Haruka, una de las últimas supervivientes del clan que porta sangre de dragones. Creo que esto le será de utilidad- La Rata hizo aparecer una carpeta en una de sus manos y se la ofreció al peliblanco con una profunda reverencia.

Casi inconscientemente el aura demoníaca de Sesshomaru comenzó a inundar la habitación causando que Kohaku diera un paso atrás y que La Rata descompusiera su forma en la de cientos de roedores que pronto habían huido de la habitación. La actitud de la joven desde el momento en que la conoció hasta la noche anterior ahora tenía perfecto sentido para él, viviendo toda una vida ocultándote y huyendo, escondiendo su identidad porque cualquiera que conozca sus orígenes la buscará para esclavizarla y obtener su sangre, siendo capaz de interpretar cualquier papel con tal de sobrevivir.

-Captúrenlo- ordenó- aún no he terminado con él.

Cuando quedó solo, el daiyoukai tomó el archivo del suelo y sin abrirlo se recostó al escritorio tras él.

-Esto explica muchas cosas, Haruka.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y Rem entró, su expresión una mezcla de sorpresa y un tanto de miedo al sentir que la ira del Daiyoukai aún no se despejaba.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

-Sesshomaru sama, la joven se ha marchado.

-¡Les dije que la vigilaran!

-Lo siento mucho, mi Lord, no sabemos cómo nos burló, parece haber desaparecido en el aire.

-Ella sabe cómo escapar, no encontrarán su rastro, en cambio- miró el archivo con atención el logo en la esquina inferior llamó su atención " _Soy un tanto rencorosa, es uno de mis defectos"_ aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente, era una pequeña posibilidad la que acababa de ocurrírsele otro recuerdo surgió como una confirmación.

 _"-¿Qué interés tenía en ti Hyan Bun?_

 _Ella le lanzó una mirada confusa antes de morderse el labio nerviosa._

 _-Agradezco lo que has hecho por mí, pero como ya te dije puedo cuidarme sola- dijo ella dando otro paso atrás y rodeándose con los brazos."_

Ese era el logo, Hyan Bun el estúpido humano era el cliente de la Rata, el hombre que había ordenado secuestrar a Haruka, por eso la había tratado de esa forma en la fiesta. Se maldijo internamente por no hacer la conexión antes, iba a recuperar a la mujer y esta vez la mantendría a su lado.

…

Haruka dejo la moto que había "tomado prestada por un tiempo indeterminado" en un parqueo del centro de la ciudad y fue directamente a la parada de autobús más cercana intentando mostrarse lo más serena posible mientras su instinto y su conciencia libraban una batalla campal. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel hombre de ojos dorados en cuanto la irritaba el hecho de que desprendiera ese aura tan poderosa que te hacía entender que era a su forma o a la calle, _o más bien al garrote_ , sin embargo a ella siempre le permitió escoger de alguna forma, nunca la forzó a nada a pesar de haber tenido todas las oportunidades eso también era irritante; porque algo en su interior le decía que estaba cometiendo la mayor estupidez de su vida, _¿y qué se supone que haga? Ir junto a él como damisela en apuros a pedirle que me proteja de todos los bastardos que me persiguen, de los que han destruido a cada uno de mis seres queridos, o no joder de eso nada._ Lo primero era buscar algunas pertenencias importantes y ocultarse durante el resto del día, en la noche volvería a visitar la residencia de uno de los bastardos para hacerle unas preguntas, tenía que descubrir cómo la había localizado y qué tanto sabía acerca de ella. El bus que esperaba frenó sacándola de sus cavilaciones _y la rueda comienza a girar una vez más, sólo espero que ésta vez sea la última, de una forma u otra._

 **Ya lo sé, corto muy corto, pero Inspiración chan se lanzó por la ventana de la torre de Astronomía… y no quería pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Prometo seguir escribiendo en cuanto regrese. Ya saben si hay algo que quieran decir, pues adelante.**


	6. Chapter 6

**He regresado… Siento la demora pero estuve más complicada de lo que esperaba estos últimos días y no me había podido sentar a escribir :( Aquí está otro capítulo (prueba de mi cerebro en cortocircuito) espero que les guste. Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, escribo esto sin fines de lucro yyyyyy pues eso… ya saben…**

 **Gracias a adalayperez y a xavipeq por seguir esta historia y darle fav**

El resto del día de la chica estuvo bastante ocupado, llegó al departamento que tenía como casa segura, allí guardaba suficiente dinero y documentos necesarios para ocasiones como esas, en las que necesitaba desaparecer, sin embargo le quedaba un pequeño asunto por resolver en Seúl y dedicó gran parte del tiempo que le quedaba en investigar a su objetivo, no era tan difícil si sabías dónde buscar y a quién preguntar, por suerte para la chica, estaba versada en ambos. La noche llegó, y con ella la oportunidad que Haruka esperaba, entrar a la mansión de Hyan Bun había sido más simple de lo que esperaba, bastó con vestirse como una "acompañante" y decir que había sido enviada como obsequio por parte de un compañero de negocios. Una sirvienta la llevó directamente a la habitación de Hyan Bun que al parecer en esos momentos tomaba una ducha, los aposentos privados del chaebol eran amplios y demasiado extravagantes para su gusto, el rojo predominaba especialmente en tonos oscuros. Cuando la sirvienta se fue, Haruka se aseguró de cerrar la habitación por dentro, retiró la chaqueta negra quedando sólo en un vestido corto de tirantes color rojo vino y los zapatos con tacón de punta, se sentó en la cama asegurándose de quedar de espaldas cuando él saliera del baño; los guardias la habían revisado al detalle, buscando cualquier objeto sospechoso pero estaban demasiado ocupados con su cuerpo, el recuerdo le provocó una mueca de asco, que olvidaron un pequeño detalle, el adorno en su cabello era un sencillo kanzashi con motivos de rosas rojas, lo tomó en una mano permitiendo que su cabello formara una cascada hasta su cintura. La puerta del baño se abrió a sus espaldas y Haruka casi juró que podía ver la sonrisa retorcida de aquel hombre.

-Así que te han enviado a hacerme compañía esta noche- la presión sobre el colchón le indicó que él acababa de sentarse, sintió la mano del hombre recorrer su hombro y apartar el cabello para recorrer la piel de su espalda

Entonces actuó, usó la fuerza suficiente para lanzar al hombre de espaldas al colchón y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su abdomen colocando el kanzashi en su cuello, él quedó estático, la sorpresa grabada en sus ojos, Haruka buscó rápidamente el punto de presión que lo dejó inconsciente.

...

Como esperaba no había rastro de la mujer, sin embargo el Daiyoukai estaba confiado que su suposición no distaría de la realidad. Haruka seguramente confrontaría a Hyan Bun antes de abandonar Corea, sin embargo los métodos que emplearía o el momento en que sucedería no eran tan fáciles de prever. Por el momento acababa de salir de una junta con los encargados de sus hoteles en Corea, un llamado de atención podría venirles muy bien aunque ya había contactado a Rin para que enviara a un grupo de auditores de la compañía. Dejó caer el saco en una de las butacas de la habitación, zafó los puños de la camisa blanca y unos tres botones por debajo del cuello, la cadena del colmillo que le servía de amuleto resaltaba sobre su piel. Tomó asiento en el sofá, el mismo que ella había ocupado hacía apenas unas horas, aún podía olerla en la habitación casi podía verla sentada junto a él, se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz y su semblante se tensó como le sucedía siempre que algo lo agobiaba. _Maldición, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza…_ En realidad no podía; y tampoco quería, debía admitir, _si quiere desaparecer que lo haga_ intentó convencerse pero terminó por echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cubrirse los ojos con el antebrazo, la jaqueca que ella había provocado con su huida parecía empeorar por hora _Inuyasha, se burlaría hasta la muerte de verme así,_ las carcajadas de su hermano resonaron en su cabeza trayendo un escalofrío _estúpido hanyo._

…

-Hasta que al fin despiertas- Hyan Bun arrugó los ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación, realmente no era tanta pero la luz rojiza de su mesa de noche tenía ahora un significado muy distinto del que acostumbraba, estaba atado de las manos a la cabecera de la cama, y sus pies estaban igualmente bien sujetos, intentó hablar pero estaba amordazado- sintiéndonos algo grogui todavía ¿eh?

Reconoció la voz femenina, ella estaba sentada junto a él en la cama, una especie de punzón plateado muy fino brillaba en su mano, su mirada pasaba del arma a la chica brillando con una mezcla de furia y miedo.

-Nos volvemos a ver, aunque esta situación es un tanto diferente, no pongas esa cara, no entiendo por qué te enojas, eras tú el que quería tenerme toda para él hace unos días, tanto que pagaste a alguien para que me secuestrara.

Nuevamente intentó hablar pero no podía, la vio esbozar una sonrisa sádica y por un momento sintió verdadero miedo, aquella no era la chica asustada que había conocido.

-Tendremos una larga conversación, tú y yo. Cuando termine- sintió el filo de la hoja contra su cuello- de acuerdo a qué tan satisfecha quede con tus respuestas- continuó ella hablando casi en un ronroneo acercó los labios al oído del hombre, que sudaba frío al sentir el filo descender a una zona mucho más íntima de su persona que aún cubría la toalla- podrías conservar o no ciertas partes de tu anatomía- ella se enderezó y dirigió una mano hacia su rostro para bajar la mordaza; él quiso aprovechar la oportunidad para gritar pero el filo de aquella hoja seguía demasiado al sur para su gusto y la siguiente frase de la chica lo acabó de persuadir de lo contrario-¿Estás pensando que si gritas tendrás una oportunidad? Me temo que no será así, querido estás a mí entera merced- esas eran las mismas palabras que él le había dicho antes.

Finalmente se sintió libre de la mordaza, como pudo movió las mandíbulas para devolverles movilidad.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó consciente de su situación.

-¿Por dónde empezar? Ya sé; ¿cómo me localizaste? ¿Qué tanto sabes de mí? ¿Y quiénes más saben de mí?

-Oí de ti por un japonés llamado Akihito Nishimura- la vio fruncir levemente el ceño- sé que eres una Aoryu, seguramente la última, sólo La Rata sabe de ti no me gusta compartir- la presión punzante cerca de su ingle le advirtió que había hablado de más.

-Aún no me has dicho, cómo me localizaste- no podía leer la expresión en el rostro de Haruka, más buen parecía no haber ninguna.

-Nishimura me envió unas fotos, junto con tu anterior nombre y dirección, tu edad y una ficha con un resumen de tu vida en Japón.

-¿Te mantienes en contacto con ese hombre?

-No del todo, iba a hacerlo cuando te tuviera, quise decir cuando te conociera en persona, es un correo electrónico- añadió nervioso.

-Ya veo- ella volvió a colocar la mordaza y se levantó de la cama.

Hyan Bun siguió los movimientos de la mujer por toda la habitación, ella había encontrado su ordenador personal, lo abrió y al encenderlo volvió hacia él.

-Lector de huellas digitales, muy bonito- usó una de las manos del hombre para desbloquearla- ¿sin más contraseñas? Qué descuidado de tu parte, he tomado prestada una tarjeta de memoria, espero que no te importe- ella hablaba mientras veía los archivos sentada junto a él en la cama- vaya, vaya, cuánta información interesante, has sido muy travieso Hyan Bun, me pregunto qué diría la policía si supiera de esto, o tus competidores de negocios, ahora que tengo toda esta información; ¿no te parece mejor que nunca volvamos a vernos? Sería una lástima que tuviera que mostrarle estos datos a alguien.

No se movió, la advertencia de La Rata ahora tenía perfecto sentido, esa mujer era peligrosa, debió imaginarlo cuando la vio acompañando a Sesshomaru; quién lo diría el respetado hombre de negocios de Japón, el más despiadado con sus enemigos, el hombre a quien nadie se atrevía a oponerse había sido utilizado por esta mujer.

-Muy bien, eso es todo por esta noche, supongo que no le dirás a nadie que estuve aquí, después de todo no te gusta compartir; además- mostró la memoria entre sus dedos índice y pulgar- creo que este encuentro ha sido de lo más productivo para ambos.

Y así, volviendo a colocarse la chaqueta y a recoger su cabello con el kanzashi la chica salió de la habitación, dejándolo completamente sólo a la espera de que alguien entrara a la habitación, algo que él tenía prohibido que sucediera hasta el amanecer, esa iba a ser una larga noche.

…

 _Lo sabe, el bastardo sabe de Toshiro_ era lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras abandonaba la mansión por una puerta de servicio, Toshiro era todo lo que le quedaba en ese mundo, no podía dejar que llegaran a él, tenía que regresar al lugar en que toda esa pesadilla había comenzado, debía volver a Japón.

-Pensar que Sesshomaru sama tenía razón- escuchó una voz familiar una vez estaba fuera de la mansión, un auto negro aparcado a unos metros y a unos pasos de ella estaba Kohaku- era una apuesta arriesgada.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Mi jefe quiere verte, pero no te obligará a ir si no quieres.

-¿Entonces?

-Puedo llevarte ahora con él, o puedes marcharte y seguir huyendo, Sesshomaru sama no te lo impedirá.

Haruka sopesó sus opciones, ciertamente aquel hombre no le había provocado ningún mal, aunque podía, ella se marchaba sin más y él enviaba a buscarla, una vez más sin forzarla; pero tenía la sensación de que aceptar esa propuesta tenía otro significado, uno que en ese momento se le escapaba pero que de seguro él consideraba.

-¿Qué decide, Haruka san?

 **¿Qué decides Haruka chan? Y dirán tú estás escribiendo, tú lo sabes; pero siendo sincera no me he decidido del todo porque mí misma y yo no nos ponemos de acuerdo ¿qué creen? Hasta aquí por hoy, Si llegaron hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer. Me encantaría saber qué piensan de la historia hasta ahora. Bye Bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Primero: perdón por no escribir antes, pero apenas tuve algo de tiempo, aquí va otro capítulo. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, los personajes de Inuyasha NO me pertenecen, pero eso ya lo sabían… :3**

Dos meses, habían pasado, dos meses desde la última vez que vio a aquella mujer, desde que ella desapareció del mapa, desde que se negó a verlo. El humor del Daiyoukai seguía siendo insoportable, se había volcado en su "trabajo" casi por completo desde su regreso a Japón y las mujeres de su familia, es decir su hija y su cuñada, habían estado insistiéndole para que asistiera a cenas y reuniones familiares que él seguía evitando junto a los interrogatorios concernientes a cuánto había sucedido en Seúl.

Salió a la terraza de su piso, aquella no era la casa principal pero no le apetecía estar en la mansión donde los sirvientes estarían de acá para allá y donde su hija y cuñada se aparecerían cada vez que les apeteciera. Suspiró cansado, si siglos atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que Rin y la mujer de su hermano tendrían esa clase de influencia sobre él probablemente los habría asesinado en el acto. Recorrió el borde de la piscina infinita con los pies descalzos hasta llegar a la barrera de vidrio que lo separaba del vacío.

Sesshomaru llevaba pantalones negros y una enguatada blanca, apenas comenzaba a amanecer así que el aire seguía siendo algo frío, en el último piso del edificio podía ver todo Tokio incluyendo las zonas que dividían las áreas humanas de las Youkai, se llevó la taza de café negro a los labios, el recuerdo de Haruka realizando ese mismo gesto lo tomó por sorpresa; soltó un gruñido, eso sucedía cada maldito día, aquella mujer seguía teniendo ese grado de influencia sobre él. Más de una vez se había maldecido por permitirle marcharse y por aquella maldita debilidad de pensarla todo el maldito tiempo.

…

Me estiré en un intento por desperezar los músculos, estaba amaneciendo y la resaca de la noche anterior no parecía tener intenciones de abandonarme. Fue peor cuando el móvil comenzó a sonar y estaba segura que me reventarían los tímpanos.

-¿Qué?

- _¿Aún con resaca?_

-¿Qué quieres?

 _-Tengo información que podría interesarte._

-¿Involucra otro club nocturno?

 _-Sabes que esa es mi área de trabajo, azúcar._

Rodé los ojos, Xin había probado ser un aliado muy útil y también un personaje un tanto fastidioso , la resaca era principalmente su culpa.

- _No es mi culpa que hayas cometido el error más estúpido de tu vida hace dos meses, que ahora te arrepientas de no haberle dicho toda la verdad, que eres una idiota y que él es más idiota por no arrastrarte de vuelta a su lado._

-¿Dije todo eso?- pregunté mientras rezaba mentalmente para que la tierra me la tragase, esperaba al menos no haber dicho nombres.

 _-Oh sí, no tenía idea de que tu vida en Seúl hubiese sido tan interesante, azúcar._

-Dame la información de una vez.

- _Hay una fiesta muy especial esta noche, una fiesta de cumpleaños-_ me tomó medio segundo recordar la fecha y mi cuerpo se tensó ante la expectativa- _exacto, azúcar, Akihito._

-Hora y lugar- al fin una oportunidad para llegar al maldito bastardo por el que había regresado a Japón.

 _-Pasaré a recogerte._

-No, no lo harás- advertí- dame la hora y lugar.

- _No pienso dejar que lo enfrentes sola._

 _-_ Es mi problema, Xin, lo manejaré a mi manera.

- _Bien, entonces te diré…_

Era esa misma noche, en un club llamdo "Inzane" así que me arreglé para ir, un vestido corto azul marino que se ceñía al cuerpo, de escote recto que dejaba los hombros al descubierto y los brazos quedaban cubiertos por las mangas, medias altas negras hasta unos dedos por debajo de la línea del vestido, botines bajos del negros con detalles metálicos y una rebeca de cuero a juego con los botines. El maquillaje acentuaba el color de mis ojos y decidí dejar el cabello suelto suavemente ondeado. No esperé en la línea para entrar, el guarda simplemente me dejó pasar apenas vio que me cercaba, dentro, luego de atravesar un estrecho corredor, aparecía el club, estaba en la planta baja pero desde allí podía ver los balcones del resto de los pisos, la música estaba a tope al igual que los fiesteros, el Inzane era el club clandestino más famoso de Japón, nadie estaba seguro de quien era su propietario pero allí se reunía una enorme variedad de personajes, políticos, celebridades, gángsters, estudiantes, aquel sitio era un secreto a voces pero la policía nunca les había dado problemas. Un brazo rodeando mi cintura me trajo a la realidad, reconocí el perfume de inmediato.

-Xin…

El joven chino de cabello teñido en rojo me estudió con una sonrisa felina, apenas de la misma altura, iba vestido con un pulóver gris rasgado que dejaba ver su abdomen bien trabajado y los tatuajes de dragones que adornaban sus brazos, el pantalón blanco también tenía rasgaduras en sus muslos, debía admitir que se veía bastante sexy, sin embargo mi mente viajaba a un hombre totalmente distinto, uno de penetrantes ojos dorados.

-Hola, azúcar, te ves… deliciosa.

Ella sólo rodó los ojos y se separó un poco de él.

-Te dije que yo me haría cargo.

-Pues no sé cómo llegarás a los reservados sin mi ayuda.

-Entré por mi cuenta ¿o no?

-Cierto, muy cierto, dudo que luciendo así se te cierre alguna puerta- reconoció acercándose más a mi oído.

-Xin, sólo te lo advertiré una vez, no te involucres en mis asuntos- las palabras fueron acompañadas por una mirada asesina, sin embargo él sólo rió así que me alejé en dirección a las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

...

¿Por qué se había dejado convencer por su hermano? Aquel sitio era demasiado ruidoso, por decir lo menos, para colmo había demasiados humanos. Si la información era buena, un demonio estaba infringiendo las leyes, y como Señor del Oeste, debía hacerse cargo, no personalmente debía admitir, sin embargo sería una buena distracción.

-Lord Sesshomaru- el saludo denotaba una cierta admiración con un toque de arrogancia y provenía de un joven chino con cabello rojo.

-Hong Yue Xin.

-¿Me recuerda entonces?

-¿Tienes algún asunto que tratar conmigo?

-Sólo pretendía saludar- las segundas intenciones en su voz no estaban para nada disimuladas.

-Oye Sesshomaru- Inuyasha acababa de llegar en su forma humana aunque sus ojos seguían siendo dorados, llevaba pantalones negros y una camisa roja, era sólo un disfraz, ambos hermanos usaban amuletos que ocultaban su lado demoníaco- Tú, eres uno de esos gatos.

-Ambos hermanos Taisho aquí, qué inesperado, en fin me resulta conveniente ya que mi padre les envía un mensaje. La Rata ya no causará más problemas, el Clan se ha hecho cargo.

Sesshomaru lo miró dejando claro que no esperaba nada menos y acto seguido se dirigió a los elevadores privados, en momentos como ése deseaba un oponente en el que poder descargar toda su ira.

-Espera Sesshomaru- un Inuyasha serio, como pocas veces lo había visto, se le unió en el ascensor- no sé qué sucede contigo, deberías decirme, a fin de cuentas somos familia.

-Supongo que tu mujer está detrás de esas palabras- asumió el mayor con cierta burla.

-¿Quieres que te interroguen ella y Rin? Porque tu hija no ha parado de intentar averiguar qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió en Corea- el cambio en el semblante del daiyokai fue evidente- Keh, eso pensaba.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que el ascensor se detuvo en su piso, al abrirse las puertas una joven los guió hasta su reservado, aquel era el último piso del Inzane y cada uno de los reservados eran habitaciones independientes con balcones privados desde los que se veía la pista de baile más de veinte pisos abajo, aquel sitio era en realidad una torre subterránea un sitio neutral para humanos y youkai, aunque por supuesto la gran mayoría de humanos allí desconocían ese hecho. El reservado era de estilo occidental, mesas de maderas preciosas al igual que el bar, sofás de cuero negro. Sesshomaru se sentó en un sofá mientras Inuyasha daba indicaciones para que los dejaran solos luego de que la joven les preparara algo de sake y lo colocara en la mesa central justo frente al mayor.

-¿Y bien?-Inuyasha había tomado asiento en el sillón de cuero negro, había servido sake para ambos.

La situación le pareció un tanto irreal al mayor, su hermano había madurado con el paso de los años y la influencia de Kagome, él mismo era bastante distinto de siglos atrás, su padre seguramente estaría complacido de ver a ambos hermanos tratarse como tales y restaurar el poder del Clan; aún así valía hacer una aclaración.

-Si te ríes te asesinaré- amenazó.

-Podrías intentarlo, Sesshomaru- lo desafió Inuyasha.

En lugar de eso tomó de un trago el sake que su hermano había servido y lo miró con tanta seriedad como si hablase de una batalla por venir.

-Conocí a una mujer en Seúl, es la primera vez que me siento atraído por una mujer humana.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-Se marchó.

-¿Y por eso has estado así estos meses?- Inuyasha lo veía incrédulo, el mayor sólo bebió otro trago las carcajadas de menor no se hicieron esperar, se detuvo cuando el yokia de su hermano comenzó a liberarse.

-Esto es demasiado, te han dado calabazas- volvió a reír- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, es la primera vez que te has interesado así en alguien, podría ser tu hembra - sugirió Inuyasha un poco más compuesto.

Aunque el mayor no quisiera admitirlo había considerado esa posibilidad, explicaría lo posesivo que se sentía hacia ella.

-Si es tan importante; ¿por qué no la retuviste? Nunca habías dejado ir algo que realmente deseas.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Porque sabía que siendo quien era ella, toda su vida otros habrían cercenado su voluntad e impuesto la suya para satisfacer deseos egoístas, por eso ella huía, interpretando cualquier papel que pudiera beneficiarla, desconfiando de todo y de todos. En el momento en que supo que aquella mujer era una Aoryu entendió que no podría forzarla a nada, que ella debía elegir permanecer a su lado, había tenido que mantener sus instintos a raya para poder hacer esa oferta, ni siquiera se veía capaz de volver a verla y dejarla ir si así se lo pedía.

-Porque no voy a forzarla a permanecer a mi lado si no lo quiere.

El semblante del hanyo era inescrutable, hasta que finalmente sonrió orgulloso, Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja.

-Keh, entonces todo lo que hay que hacer es encontrarla. ¿O acaso te das por vencido, Sesshomaru? El Gran Señor del Oeste derrotado por una mujer humana- el mayor sabía que su hermano lo estaba provocando, la peor parte era que lo estaba consiguiendo.

-Cállate idiota.

-Esos son los ánimos.

…

No necesité demasiado tiempo para llegar al último piso donde estaban los reservados de los VIP. Las visitas a clubes que había hecho con Xin me habían servido de mucho, conocía a gran cantidad de los presentes, sus reputaciones, quiénes eran más accesibles o más fáciles de seducir, quienes no. Mi objetivo de esa noche fue particularmente sencillo, aquel hombre ya me había visto con Xin y había llamado su atención, sólo fingí estar pasada de copas para acercarme a él y "tomar prestada" su tarjeta de acceso a los ascensores antes de escurrirme entre los presentes y desaparecer de su vista. El único problema era encontrar el reservado de Akihito, cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron una joven esperaba, al no reconocerme preguntó que con quién venía.

-Ah en realidad,-fingí sonrojarme, necesitaría actuar para llegar a él- llego tarde, Aki sama me castigará por esto, pero Mimi es tan tonta.

-¿Perdón?

-Aki sama, está celebrando su cumpleaños, Mimi debía estar esperando ya por Aki sama pero- comencé a temblar.

Hubo cierto reconocimiento en los ojos de aquella joven, Akihito seguramente no había cambiado sus viejos hábitos y una escena como esta no debería ser poco frecuente, al menos eso había supuesto al trazar mi pequeño ardid.

-¿Puede decirme quién la espera?

-Nishimura Akihito sama- respondí casi en un susurro.

-Ya veo, Nishimura sama aún no llega, sígame por favor.

Así lo hice, mi atención fija en mi objetivo, esa noche enfrentaría uno de mis demonios personales, sabía que la suerte no estaría de mi lado, ciertamente las probabilidades no lo estaban, pero quizás así, Toshiro estaría a salvo. Mi atención se fijó en un hombre joven que caminaba en sentido contrario, camisa roja, pantalón negro, cabello azabache y _ojos dorados, justo como él_ , su recuerdo oprimió mi pecho, quería verlo, lo necesitaba tanto. _Concéntrate, ni siquiera sabes dónde está ahora, podría estar del otro lado del mundo, no volverás a verlo Haruka, tú lo decidiste._


	8. Chapter 8

Esperé pacientemente, sabía que la información de Xin era sólida, Akihito estaría allí pronto, no podía evitar la sensación de vértigo ni mucho menos la anticipación. Años atrás, cuando aún éramos niños, había creído sinceramente en él, tiempo después mientras ya caminaba sendas mucho más oscuras lo encontré y cometí un gravísimo error, confiar en él, en sus sentimientos, fui una ilusa y me costó más de lo que quisiera recordar, las heridas se grabaron a fuego en mi mente aunque se habían borrado de mi piel. Sin embargo aquí estaba otra vez, enfrentándolo por mi cuenta, sabiéndome en una recia desventaja y si fuese mi seguridad la que me preocupara ni siquiera hubiese ido en primer lugar; era por Toshiro, aquel niño que constituía mi única familia, que llevaba mi sangre, Akihito sabía de su existencia y no dudaría en buscarlo para llegar a mí.

Fue por eso que no me moví de mi posición en el sofá de terciopelo rojo, por lo que no me intimidó la decoración oscura de su reservado, uno no creería que un sitio pudiera impregnarse de la presencia de una persona, pero aquel maldito reservado lo estaba, opresivo, violento, poderoso una entidad oscura que se enroscaba en el cuello y enviaba escalofríos por la aún cuando su dueño no estaba allí. Aislado de la música del club por las paredes a prueba de sonido, estaba segura de que casi podía escuchar los latidos de mi propio corazón.

La puerta finalmente se abrió, y él no se sorprendió al verme allí, o mejor dicho no lo demostró, dio un paso al interior cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando fuera a quien fuese que lo acompañara, sabía que nadie le reclamaría.

-No esperaba tu visita, Haruka- su tono era tan oscuro como su expresión, un aura que no encajaba con un rostro tan hermoso, un joven no mucho mayor que yo, ojos negros al igual que el cabello, camisa y chaqueta blancas, jeans, alto y con un cuerpo trabajado por años de cuidad y práctica de artes marciales. Quien sólo viera su máscara lo confundiría con el hermoso príncipe, para mí que ya había visto debajo, se veía como el demonio de tus pesadillas.

-Supe que querías verme, nadie hace a Nishimura Akihito esperar.

-Tienes razón, no lo hacen- se acercó a la barra, para servirse un trago de lo que bien sabía era un trago de "London gin"- ¿Cuál es tu veneno?

Lo estudié con atención, su aura no parecía tan amenazante ahora, no tenía un por qué, su presa estaba justo dónde la quería podía jugar con ella a su antojo.

-Armañac- respondí y sonrió, complacido porque siguiera su juego.

No dejé de mirarlo mientras servía mi trago y se acercaba con ambos vasos, me entregó el mío mientras tomaba asiento junto a mí, bebí un trago cerrando los ojos para disfrutar el sabor afrutado.

-Veo que te gusta mi elección. Dime entonces; ¿a qué debo esta visita?

-Como te dije, supe que querías verme, un conocido tuyo me dio el recado, Hyan Bun.

-Así que ese lerdo fue útil para algo. Pero me alegro de que estés aquí- su mano libre recorrió mi cabello y apenas pude evitar un estremecimiento- deseaba tanto verte.

-¿Sólo tú? ¿O la familia estaba presionando?- un destello peligroso cruzó sus ojos, ira, celos, estuve a punto de olvidar cómo respirar.

-Cómo si fuera a permitir que alguno de esas antigüedades vivientes te ponga un dedo encima- si no lo conociera tan bien, me habría sentido halagada, pero sus palabras sólo significaban que yo era su juguete, único y exclusivo.

-Si aparezco ellos me querrán de vuelta, lo sabes.

-No, no lo harán, verás el viejo lleva unos meses dedicándose activamente a la cría de malvas, -la noticia me tomó por sorpresa, estudié la expresión de Akihito ¿Fuiste tú? ¿Realmente?- sin él a la cabeza la siguiente elección no es más que lógica.

-No había escuchado nada al respecto.

-Aún no se ha hecho público, sabes que la familia tiende a ser algo cerrada.

-¿Fuiste tú, cierto?

Se acercó, podía sentir su respiración contra mi cuello, sujetaba el vaso tan fuerte que estaba segura que se reventaría en mi mano.

-Si tanto quieres saberlo, pues sí, el viejo se estaba entrometiendo en mis asuntos, además deseaba algo que yo también, sabes que no me gusta compartir, mucho menos las sobras.

-¿Qué era?

-A ti- volvió a retirarse, tomó mi vaso y el suyo llevándolos nuevamente hacia la barra, luego regresó trayendo una pequeña caja consigo, una que yo conocía demasiado bien a esas alturas y que hizo a mi estómago revolverse y mi rostro palidecer- aunque sé que alguien más tiene tu atención, Toshiro ¿cierto?- su tono era calmado, no me miraba mientras escogía una herramienta, se aproximó entonces con ella, una daga de obsidiana, la empuñadura de ébano y marfil, una obra de artesanía sorprendente y un instrumento de tortura terrible- sabes que soy muy celoso.

-Es sólo un niño- aseguré quitándole importancia mientras él se paraba frente a mí.

Volvió a sentarse y tomó mi rostro con su mano libre mientras la otra sostenía el arma, el filo dibujó el contorno a una peligrosa distancia de la piel. No podía moverme, ni huir, mucho menos gritar, estaba a su merced, ése era su juego y ahora que él sabía del niño tenía algo que usar en mi contra. Los recuerdos de encuentros anteriores se agolpaban en mi mente, lo desafié una vez y una familia inocente pagó las consecuencias, sus gritos seguían resonando en mi cabeza. Su mano libre descendió, recorriendo mi cuello, hasta encontrarse con la chaqueta.

-Es mi cumpleaños, pero no es por eso que viniste a verme, fue por él. Aún cuando no has ido a verlo desde que volviste, sabes que lo estoy vigilando.

Ese era el pequeño trozo de información que me faltaba, la llave que abría mis cadenas, sonreí sin poder evitarlo, en respuesta una mano aferró con fuerza mi nuca.

-No sabes dónde está ¿no es cierto? Conoces mi punto débil, pero no tienes acceso a él. ¿Qué tan jodido se siente?- dije, no me importaban las consecuencias y mi plan saldría incluso mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Algo así- la hoja hizo un corte sobre mi clavícula pero ya había logrado levantarme del sofá y retroceder unos pasos fuera de su agarre. En un segundo estaba sobre mí de nuevo, esta vez el filo entró en un costado, a la altura de las costillas, reprimí el dolor y lo pateé con fuerza en el abdomen, no importó arremetió una vez más contra mí hasta que mi espalda golpeó la pared dejándome sin aire.

No me importaba el dolor, volví a reír y esta vez me abofeteó con la suficiente fuerza para lanzarme al suelo, desde allí volteé a verlo, su rostro era frío, jamás se desfiguraba por la ira, pero sus ojos, el odio y el desconcierto que había en ellos me hacían sentir triunfante, el monstruo de hielo de mis pesadillas estaba perdiendo la compostura, por primera vez yo tenía la ventaja en ese juego. Presioné un botón de la chaqueta, y nuestra conversación anterior se escuchó en las bocinas de la habitación.

-No, no lo harán, verás el viejo lleva unos meses dedicándose activamente a la cría de malvas, sin él a la cabeza la siguiente elección no es más que lógica.

-No había escuchado nada al respecto.

-Aún no se ha hecho público, sabes que la familia tiende a ser algo cerrada.

-¿Fuiste tú, cierto?

-Si tanto quieres saberlo, pues sí, el viejo se estaba entrometiendo en mis asuntos, además deseaba algo que yo también, sabes que no me gusta compartir…

Tuve que sujetarme de su brazo cuando me alzó por el cuello de la chaqueta, la daga atravesando nuevamente mi abdomen con una lentitud incluso más dolorosa, sentía mi ropa empapada en sangre caliente.

-¿Estás jugando conmigo?- ahogué un grito cuando comenzó a retorcer la daga.

-Si muero, las Ramas Principales recibirán una copia- tuve que tomar aire, mi cabeza latía terriblemente y la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a afectarme- si le haces algo al niño, también, si no salgo de aquí esta noche…

Cuando me soltó tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no caer de bruces al suelo.

-Antes solías gritar de dolor cuando te cortaba- mencionó nostálgico- aún recuerdo cómo gritaste aquella primera vez…

No podía seguir escuchando sin ponerme a temblar, me las arreglé para incorporarme y dirigirme hacia la puerta, mi cuerpo gritaba pero apenas tenía fuerzas para moverme.

-Puedes irte por hoy, pero recuerda esto Haruka, eres mía, cada centímetro de ti.

Salí y comencé a caminar en dirección al elevador, dejando que el cabello me cubriera el rostro, no había apenas personas y los que aún estaban fuera tenían demasiado alcohol en la sangre como para notar algo, la camarera de antes tampoco apareció, o quizás era que ya mis sentidos estaban demasiado nublados.

…

Conocía ese olor, a pesar de sólo haberlo sentido una vez de manera muy sutil, pero ahora, era mucho más fuerte, lo suficiente para que resaltara entre la multitud, lo suficiente para que sólo significara un mal augurio, no le importó dejar a su hermano con la palabra en la boca, tenía que hallarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Finalmente la encontró en un callejón a la salida del club, el cabello cubriéndole el rostro, sosteniéndose de la pared, intentando alejarse hasta que sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla, él no dudó en llegar a ella en un instante, no le importó si algún humano lo veía, la tomó en brazos y la alzó contra él, rota, ensangrentada y sin embargo había una cierta satisfacción en el rostro femenino.

-Haruka, despierta, Haruka.

-¿Sessh?- los ojos se abrieron con dificultad y parecían intentar enfocarlo, ella le tocó el rostro y su mano estaba helada- Quería verte- la frase fue apenas un suspiro antes de que ella perdiera la consciencia.

-¡Sesshomaru! ¿Qué demonios?- Inuyasha quedó de piedra al ver la escena, el aura de su hermano era visible, si no se calmaba estaba seguro de que se transformaría en demonio allí mismo- Necesita un hospital, llamaré a Kagome- el mayor no lo escuchaba y sus ojos comenzaban a volverse rojos mientras sostenía a la chica contra él- cálmate, Sesshomaru, sigue viva no podemos perder más tiempo.

…

Sesshomaru no se movió de la sala de espera, sentado con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan impotente, tan inútil, quizás aquella vez en que su idiotez casi lo lleva a perder a Rin para siempre, en aquel entonces conoció el dolor y la tristeza de perder a un ser querido, esta vez, si algo le sucedía a Haruka no contendría al demonio en su interior, lo desataría junto a su ira hasta consumir cuanto se interpusiera en su camino.

-Papá- la voz de Rin lo sacó de sus pensamientos pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

Rin no aparentaba ser mucho mayor de veinte años, llevaba un vestido sencillo de color amarillo claro, y una chaqueta encima, el cabello recogido en una coleta y sandalias de estar en casa, era obvio que había salido a toda prisa. Sesshomaru podía sentir el olor de Kohaku un poco más lejos. La chica tomó asiento a su lado en la banca, nunca había visto a su padre adoptivo de esa manera en todos los siglos que llevaba a su lado, su ropa estaba cubierta de sangre, todos sus músculos completamente tensos, estaba más que segura de que el amuleto se rompería en pedazos en cualquier momento. Cuando su tío la llamó, no entendió mucho de la situación, sólo que una joven estaba en el hospital y que Sesshomaru estaba demasiado cerca de perder el control, creía que era una exageración, ya no estaba tan segura. Su vista quedó fija en la mancha roja en el rostro del daiyokai, si esa joven era la misma de la que Kohaku le había hablado entonces los sentimientos de Sesshomaru hacia ella eran más fuertes de lo que había imaginado, Rin se encontró a sí misma rogando porque la operación resultara, por el bien de su padre y del Clan.

-Estará bien, Kagome san está con ella- apoyó una mano en el hombro del peliblanco- debería lavarse un poco y cambiarse de ropa, el verlo cubierto de su sangre podría impresionarla.

Él no respondió y la joven sólo dio un suspiro cansado, estuvo sentada a su lado al menos una hora hasta que finalmente Kagome llegó a la sala de espera, aún con la ropa del salón de operaciones.

-Estará bien, necesita descansar pero su cuerpo se recupera con una velocidad asombrosa para ser humana, Sesshomaru.

-Bien- fue lo único que dijo antes de incorporarse, las mujeres pudieron ver algo de alivio en su rostro pero era evidente que seguía furioso.

-¿Fue por eso que pediste que entrara y que sólo permitiera entrar a personal indispensable?

-Así es, espero que quienes estuvieron presentes se comporten con la mayor discreción- eso era una orden y no una sugerencia.

Con eso dicho Sesshomaru colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Rin por unos segundos, antes de salir en busca de Kohaku, necesitaría hacer unas averiguaciones.

-Ah, no puedo esperar a que despierte- suspiró Kagome dejándose caer en el asiento que antes ocupaba Sesshomaru.

-También siento curiosidad.

-¿Qué clase de mujer ha sido capaz de cautivar al eterno soltero?- sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad y no poca picardía- ¿Qué tan lejos habrá llegado su relación? Ah, no puedo esperar, no puedo esperar…


	9. Chapter 9

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Bien, veamos Inuyasha NO me pertenece, pero eso por supuesto ya lo sabíamos. Aquí está otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten ;)**

Desperté en una habitación que no conocía, luego del susto inicial entendí que aquella era sin dudas una habitación de hospital. Estaba cansada pero mi cuerpo estaba bastante recuperado considerando el daño.

– Qué bien, ya despertaste– una doctora bastante joven, de cabello negro y ojos marrones entró luciendo una sonrisa reconfortante, parecía ser sin dudas una persona amable– mi nombre es Kagome. ¿Puedo preguntar el tuyo?

– Haruka– contesté con honestidad, había tomado una decisión en mi encuentro con Akihito y ya no había razón para seguir ocultándome– ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

– Ah, mi cuñado te trajo– contestó con una sonrisa radiante.

– ¿Su cuñado?– los recuerdos de esa noche regresaron de golpe, había logrado salir del club pero ya no tenía fuerzas y justo cuando iba a colapsar, él me tomó en brazos, lo había extrañado tanto, su calor era tan reconfortante. Pude sentir el calor en el rostro, de seguro estaba mostrando un sonrojo épico.

– Así que lo recuerdas– comentó con picardía– la verdad no podía esperar a conocerte, Haruka, la mujer que logró fascinar a mi cuñado.

– ¿Fascinar?

– Eso no importa ahora, vamos a revisarte, quiero ver qué tal están tus heridas.

– Gracias – musité una vez estuvo junto a la camilla.

–No me agradezcas, sólo, no quiero entrometerme pero, creo que deberías hablar con Sesshomaru, seguramente querrá saber qué sucedió.

No respondí, insegura de si verlo nuevamente afectaría mi resolución, _no puedo permitir que me afecte, pero definitivamente le debo al menos eso, no, le debo mucho más._

–En efecto tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle– no pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerara al escuchar su voz, por Kami lo había extrañado, Sesshomaru entró en la habitación inundándola de inmediato con su presencia, una que lejos de perturbarme, me hacía sentir segura.

–Buen día, cuñado– saludó una radiante Kagome, le expresión del hombre por otra parte parecía ¿resignación?

–Hablaré con ella– añadió luego de un asentimiento– déjanos solos.

–Ah, muy bien, muy bien, diez minutos, Sesshomaru. Ella sigue siendo mi paciente.

Kagome nos dejó solos y evité deliberadamente la mirada de los ojos dorados, no que sirviera de mucho.

– ¿Y bien?

–Etto, ¿gracias por la ayuda?

–Al menos dilo mirándome a la cara, Haruka.

Mi nombre en sus labios parecía un hechizo, lo miré de inmediato avergonzada por mi reacción.

–Bien, muchas gracias por evitar que me desangrara en un callejón, habría sido una muerte poco decorosa– era lo mejor que podía hacer para ocultar mis emociones.

–Vaya forma de hablar para alguien que tenía tantos deseos de verme.

–Estaba divagando, te confundí con alguien más.

–Sabes que no puedes mentirme, Haruka.

–Al menos puedo intentarlo…

Esperaba la ráfaga de preguntas en cualquier momento, que me recriminara por marcharme meses atrás, por desaparecer, que se enojara por seguir apareciendo en su vida sólo para traerle problemas, pero en lugar de eso.

–Estás viviendo en Japón.

–Así es.

–Bien, eso facilitará las cosas.

– ¿Facilitará? ¿Exactamente qué?

–Trabajarás para mí de ahora en adelante.

– ¿Y por qué lo haría?

–Supongo que puedes pagar todo esto ahora, entonces.

Me extendió un papel, lo abrí y podría jurar que los ojos casi se me salen de las órbitas aquella era la factura del hospital _demasiados ceros_.

–Habría sido más corto si pusieran el monto en notación científica, en todo caso le debo este dinero al hospital ¿Qué hiciste tú, donarme un riñón?– en sus ojos estaba esa chispa de diversión que tanto me gustaba y me sacaba de quicio; entendí de golpe lo que sucedía y quise palmearme la frente– Déjame adivinar ¿eres dueño del hospital?

No respondió pero sus facciones se relajaron de inmediato, se acercó a mí y de pronto no podía moverme, su mano recorrió el contorno de mi rostro, su mirada era de preocupación, para ese entonces mi corazón había atravesado media Europa corriendo, _este hombre es más peligroso que una daga, su cercanía de seguro me matará más rápido…_ Sin decir más se retiró, dejándome atónita, se detuvo un momento en el umbral.

–Enviaré a por ti tan pronto te recuperes.

Así lo hizo una semana después, cuando me dieron de alta en el hospital, mientras me debatía ante la perspectiva de llamar a Xin para que me trajera algo de ropa una joven se acercó a la puerta.

–Buen día, Haruka san– saludó con una cortés inclinación de cabeza que copié de inmediato– mi nombre es Rin, Sesshomaru sama me envió a buscarla.

–Entiendo– la estudié con atención, llevaba el cabello suelto, era una joven muy bonita de mirada dulce, llevaba una falda alta de color vino y una camisa blanca, me tendió un paquete que llevaba en las manos, era nada más y nada menos que una muda de ropa, supe de inmediato quien la enviaba– tu jefe es un dolor de cabeza– protesté mientras cogía la ropa, noté que ella llevaba un anillo de bodas–pero le debo mucho a estas alturas y no me refiero al dinero.

–Haruka san, Sesshomaru sama puede parecer poco amable pero...

–No tengo motivos para decir que ese hombre sea poco amable o desconsiderado, por más que quisiera– respondí honestamente– desde que lo conocí sólo le he traído problemas, aún así me ha ayudado y respetado, no quisiera admitirlo pero realmente me gustaría mucho ser capaz de hacer algo por él.

– Ya veo– había una radiante sonrisa en el rostro de la joven mientras daba un paso al frente y tomaba mi mano entre las suyas– estoy encantada de conocerte Haruka san, tienes todo mi apoyo.

–Y el mío– añadió Kagome, acto seguido entró a la habitación y puso sus manos sobre las nuestras– estamos de tu parte Haruka chan.

– ¿Eh...? Creo que están malinterpretado...

 _–_ Claro que no Haruka chan, ¿acaso te desagrada Sesshomaru?

– ¡Claro que no!– me ruboricé en cuanto comprendí lo que acababa de decir _¿por qué estoy siendo tan honesta con ellas?_

–Ves entonces...

–Yo soy alguien que atrae desgracias... Sólo eso, en cuanto salde mi deuda con Sesshomaru me marcharé.

La suspicaz mirada de esas dos me dio a entender que tenían algún plan maquiavélico pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

...

Por supuesto que no lo admitiría en voz alta, tampoco lo daría a entender de ninguna manera, pero Sesshomaru Taisho se encontraba... ¿intranquilo? Si esa sería una definición cercana y que no maltrataría tanto su orgullo, pensó. Los últimos meses el recuerdo de esa joven lo perseguía día sí y noche también, ahora volvía a encontrársela en una clase de situación que provocaba que la sangre se le helara en las venas y la rabia nublase su mente, la necesidad de protegerla se hacía presente una vez más, era la que lo había llevado a entrar en la habitación del hospital una vez ella caía dormida sin embargo siempre se marchaba antes de que despertara pues qué le diría, Haruka vivía al borde de una navaja siempre dispuesta a pelear o huir con una evidente inclinación por la segunda opción. Unos suaves toques en la puerta llamaron su atención, supo quiénes eran de inmediato.

–Adelante– si creía que estaba preparado para verla estaba equivocado, Haruka llevaba el sencillo atuendo que él había enviado, similar al que la había visto escoger en Seúl, jeans azul claro que se ajustaban a su figura y una blusa blanca de mangas cortas que se abría un poco en el pecho donde la cerraban tiras sin llegar a ser realmente escotada; llevaba el cabello suelto y su rostro había recuperado su color habitual.

–Sesshomaru sama– Rin hizo una cortés reverencia– he traído a Haruka san como me ha pedido, si no necesita nada más, me retiraré– la joven no esperó una respuesta para marcharse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejándolos solos.

Permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, en los que él se dedicó a estudiarla un poco más desde su asiento al otro lado del escritorio de acero y cristal, su oficina tenía un aspecto moderno y minimalista, espaciosa y con una ventana de cristal que ocupaba toda la pared que daba a la ciudad.

–Entonces, Sesshomaru sama, ¿me dirá para qué me mandó a llamar o sólo estará mirándome todo el día?

– ¿Y si lo hiciera?– la vio sonrojarse y recuperar la compostura enseguida, supuso que otro de sus comentarios vendría a continuación, eran su defensa cuando se sentía vulnerable.

–Al menos podría mandarme a sentar, acabo de salir del hospital ¿sabe? – ahí estaba.

–Tu médico me ha informado que te recuperaste por completo, en realidad es la única razón por la que ha accedido a darte el alta– respondió con un controlado tono monocorde– ha pasado mucho tiempo deseo disfrutar la vista un tiempo más– añadió en un tono un poco más grave y estudió la reacción de la joven disfrutando cuando escuchó su corazón acelerarse.

– ¿Tengo que acusarlo al sindicato por acoso en el primer día, jefe?– su ceño estaba fruncido pero un ligero sonrojo permanecía en su rostro.

–Aún no te he contratado, Haruka– volvió a emplear el mismo tono y se permitió verla con intensidad, la mujer no era indiferente a él por más que lo intentara y por supuesto que no iba a dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad.

–Supongo que extrañabas meterte conmigo– contestó ella avanzando a paso decidido hasta la silla frente al escritorio y sentándose con la espalda recta y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su expresión una divertida mezcla de vergüenza y enojo.

–Pasemos a otro asunto entonces ¿cuál es tu relación con Akihito Nishimura?

El cambio de actitud de la mujer fue inmediato, su rostro palideció a la vez que todo su cuerpo se tensaba, sus labios se unieron firmemente y sus ojos se volvieron fríos, ira, odio, culpa pudo reconocer todas estas emociones en ellos a la vez que pudo oler otra, miedo. Cualquiera que fuera la relación entre ellos, algo le quedaba claro al daiyokai, Nishimura intoxicaba la mente y el corazón de Haruka al extremo en que su simple mención bastaba para desequilibrarla de esa manera, a su lado posesivo no le gustó nada ese detalle, aún cuando lo que provocaba ese hombre en ella era un odio visceral.

– ¿Por qué debería responderte?

–Sé perfectamente que es quien te atacó en el club, también que fue él quien le dio tu información a Hyan Bun con el objetivo de que te localizara.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Lo llamé luego de que te ingresaran, se ha vuelto extremadamente cooperativo. Ha sido lo bastante listo para aprender a no agotar mi paciencia.

–Implicas entonces que yo debería hacer lo mismo, pues lo lamento mucho pero los límites de tu paciencia no son asunto mío, como mi vida privada no es el tuyo.

–Escondiéndote y huyendo todo el tiempo ¿tienes siquiera una vida?– los ojos de la joven se abrieron por la sorpresa, el comentario parecía haberle sentado como una bofetada, pero no podía detenerse ahora que tenía su atención– No tienes papeles de ningún tipo que avalen siquiera tu existencia, eres un fantasma tanto aquí como en cualquier otro país ¿cuánto va a pasar hasta que vuelvan a encontrarte, Aoryu?

– ¿Entonces lo sabes?– la voz de Haruka era apenas un suspiro de incredulidad.

–Trabajarás para mí, serás el nuevo rostro de las Industrias Taisho.

–Si ya sabes quién soy, deberías entender que no puedo volverme una figura pública, tengo una diana en la espalda, Sesshomaru.

–Ninguno se atreverá a tocarte, no si me perteneces, estarás a mi lado en cada acontecimiento social, sé que puedes desenvolverte perfectamente en ese medio, la prensa se encargará del resto.

–No le pertenezco a nadie señor Taisho.

–Tu papel consistirá en atender reuniones sociales, hacer de anfitriona.

–En resumen quieres que haga lo que detestas hacer.

–Por supuesto también modelarás para mí.

–Y el infierno se congelará en los próximos diez minutos– ella se levantó de golpe– ya que no me escuchaste la primera vez, no le pertenezco a nadie, ciertamente no tengo ninguna intención de ser una mujer florero.

Ella ya había caminado hacia la puerta y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando avanzó hacia ella, su velocidad le permitió llegar en menos de un segundo y la acorraló con los brazos, ella se giró sorprendida y él dejó apenas unos centímetros de separación entre sus rostros.

–Prefieres entonces que realmente te haga MI mujer– Haruka lo miró atónita sus labios se separaron para decir algo pero los cerró enseguida, estaba seguro de que en ese momento no había rastro de Nishimura en ella, sólo él y pretendía mantenerlo así, permanentemente– He dicho que permanecerás a mi lado, Haruka, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño pero tampoco dejaré que escapes de mí, una vez te di esa oportunidad, créeme que no se repetirá.

– No soy un juguete, no soy un objeto que puedas reclamar.

Acercó los labios al oído de la mujer, disfrutando la tormenta de sensaciones que provocaba en ella y las reacciones que provocaba en él. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz era algo ronca, cargando cada palabra con la intensidad que su recuerdo había evocado desde que se separaron, quería que ella la sintiera, que la intoxicara como lo intoxicaba a él.

–No te he visto de esa forma, ni por un segundo, si fuera sólo tu cuerpo lo que deseo– rozó apenas la curvatura del hombro femenino con sus labios y la sintió estremecerse– ¿crees que no te habría tomado ya?– no permitió que sus cuerpos se tocaran en ese momento pero su mirada no abandonaba el rostro de la mujer– Sabes que podría convencerte para que estés más que dispuesta– no había alarde en su voz, aquel era un hecho del que ambos eran más que conscientes, la prueba estaba en como ella se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la mirada – vas a aceptar mi propuesta y sabes que cada palabra que te he dicho es verdad , no puedes ni quieres huir esta vez, Haruka.

–Eres un maldito demonio, Sesshomaru Taisho.

–En eso, estamos de acuerdo.

 **Yyyyy, hasta aquí por hoy, lamento la demora pero he tenido un caso severo de huelga neuronal por culpa de los exámenes intersemestrales y aún no los termino (qué horror…) ya saben cualquier comentario será felizmente recibido. Seguiré escribiendo, si mis neuronas y yo sobrevivimos, claro – _–"**


	10. Chapter 10

Un contrato…

–Exacto– afirmé mirándolo directo a los ojos ahora que volvíamos a mantener una conversación civilizada, sentados con la segura distancia de su escritorio de por medio– así establecemos los términos de nuestro "arreglo".

Pareció analizarlo por unos momentos en los que intenté borrar el nerviosismo de minutos antes, fue una suerte que Rin tocara a la puerta minutos atrás para ofrecer algo de té, Sesshomaru me tenía justo donde me quería. ¿Y cómo no? Si cada palabra era verdad, espabílate Haruka, tienes mucho por hacer.

–Muy bien, discutiremos el asunto en cuanto expliques tu relación conNishimura.

–¿No puedes dejar pasar el tema, cierto? ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

No respondió, sólo permaneció estudiándome, dejando que el silencio invadiera la oficina, tenía la sensación de que no nos iríamos de allí hasta que no le diera una respuesta, para colmo su presencia no era una que pudiese ignorar, me envolvía haciéndome sentir expuesta, como si no hubiese nada que pudiera esconder de esos irises dorados y ya dudaba que lo hubiera.

–Nos conocemos desde niños, solíamos ser cercanos, pero tuvimos algunas diferencias y nuestra relación actual no es muy… saludable.

–¿Debería volver a llamar a HyanBun para obtener más información?

–Akihito no dará problemas por un tiempo, aunque no estoy segura de cómo reaccionará a mi nuevo trabajo, en todo caso él es mi problema y puedo hacerme cargo.

–¿Cómo cuando te envió al hospital?

–Aunque no lo parezca, sí, así es.

Una vez más silencio entre los dos, una parte de mí quería sincerarse y contarle todo, lo que había sucedido, mis temores, mis secretos y lo que comenzaba a sentir por él, pero no podía, aún cuando sabía que esa deuda era sólo una excusa tonta para los dos, para mí porque podría haber conseguido ese dinero y para él, porque evidentemente no lo necesitaba.

–Entonces sólo falta que firmes esto– me mostró unos documentos, que eran nada más y nada menos que el contrato.

–¿Cómo…?

–Puedes leerlo cuanto quieras, pero creo que hallarás los términos más que razonables.

Comencé a leer sin creer lo que veía, hacía unos momentos había hablado de ser modelo para la empresa pero esto incluía ser una especie de asistente personal, disponible veinticuatro horas.

–No hay forma de que esto sea razonable- protesté.

–Haruka, los términos son los adecuados considerando tu situación actual.

–¿Mi situación actual?

–Así es, Nishimura Haruka– Imposible ¿cómo lo sabe?– la segunda nieta de NishimuraOotori, mis condolencias por la muerte de tu abuelo– su tono dejaba entrever que no lo sentía realmente.

–¿Cómo sabes?

–Soy también consciente de tu otra identidad, como Aoryu Haruka, líder de los Fantasmas de Tokio encargados de conseguir y vender toda clase de artículos e información al mejor postor aunque con un fuerte código de honor, tu grupo ha encerrado a más de un corrupto.

–Todo eso es pasado, YA no es mi grupo, corté mis lazos con ellos. Veo que has sido diligente con la tarea ¿puedo saber quién fue el tutor?– fuera del hecho de verme totalmente descubierta, debía reconocer que había sido un trabajo sorprendente.

–Comienzas de inmediato, vamos– no me dio oportunidad de protestar ya que se levantó de inmediato y caminó hacia la puerta.

...

Sesshomaru la observó de reojo, seguía molesta, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada fija en la carretera, el olor de la chica ocupaba el interior del auto brindándole una conocida mezcla de paz y debía admitirlo, deseo.

–Curioso. No has preguntado a dónde vamos.

–No es como si me fueras a responder– en eso tenía razón.

–Abre la guantera– ella rodó los ojos e hizo lo que le dijo– usarás el contenido de ese sobre.

–Muy bien– respondió luego de revisarlo, era un teléfono móvil, sus papeles de identificación, los reales por cierto y una tarjeta con un código– entiendo el móvil y mis papeles, que no voy ni a preguntar cómo conseguiste pero ¿y este código?.

–De mi departamento, sería inconveniente que siempre tenga que estar allí para que puedas entrar y salir.

–¿Por qué tendría que estar visitando tu departamento?

–No lo estarás visitando, vivirás allí.

–Ah, claro porque… ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?!

–Vivirás en mi departamento, hasta que finalice tu contrato. Debes estar disponible veinticuatro horas a fin de cuentas.

–No hay forma de que acepte algo tan absurdo.

–No había tomado a Aoryu Haruka por alguien sin honor.

–Pues aquí dice Nishimura– señaló la identificación– no Aoryu, sigo sin entender de qué se trata todo esto, además ni siquiera me has preguntado acerca de porqué sané tan rápido.

–Los Aoryu tienen una rápida capacidad de curación–respondió con franqueza; esa no era una de las cosas que más lo intrigaba de ella una vez supo que era descendiente de aquel antiguo clan en realidad era el resto de su historia; huyó de su familia, asumió el nombre de sus antepasados y se convirtió en un personaje con la capacidad de influenciar en las esferas de poder, todo eso para luego desvanecerse en el aire.

–¿Qué tanto sabes?

–Lo suficiente.

–¿Para qué me necesitas realmente?

–La razón por la que huías, por la que permitiste que Nishimura te dañara, algún día me la dirás.

–Te encanta cambiar de tema, si no quieres ser honesto conmigo, lo seré yo contigo, la razón por la que estoy aceptando esto, es simple, voy a acabar con Nishimura Akihito y con el resto de las cabezas de la familia. Pero lo haré por los medios más legales posibles, para eso necesito mi nombre de regreso y la identidad pública que me ofreces también me será útil. Lo que quiero decir es que pienso…

–Piensas utilizarme.

–¿No te molesta?

Él no respondió, en realidad esos también eran sus planes, las últimas tres generaciones del clanNishimura habían sido más que problemáticas, envueltos en negocios oscuros y experimentación clandestina, sin embargo al ser una antigua familia de exorcistas su existencia era importante en el equilibrio de la sociedad yokai y tenían el suficiente poder económico para ser influyentes también entre los humanos. En aquella situación podían utilizarse mutuamente y salir beneficiados, aunque sus verdaderos planes iban más allá.

…

–Perfecto, ahora mira hacia allá por favor– decía aquel molesto fotógrafo, no recordaba cuántas veces ya me había cambiado de ropa o ajustado mi es trabajo. Hice lo que me pedía por enésima vez.

–Haruka san– escuché una voz conocida, Rin se acercaba al set– Gracias por el buen trabajo– dijo al equipo y luego se acercó al fotógrafo.

–Oh, Rin chan, qué alegría verte- la saludó el hombre, que ya bordeaba los cuarenta con una actitud y un aspecto mucho más profesional de o que había esperado antes de conocerlo– Dime qué piensas de estas– añadió mientras le mostraba las fotos en la cámara.

–Un magnífico trabajo, Rick san.

–No puedo llevarme todo el crédito, Haruka chan es una de las modelos más profesionales con las que he trabajado, me sorprende no haberla conocido antes.

–Ah, Haruka san está debutando como modelo para industrias Taisho, es una especie de favor personal.

–¿Se conocen entonces?

–Estudiamos juntas en Inglaterra,aunque no es por mí que lo está haciendo– añadió mirándome con complicidad, esa era mi clave para entrar y comenzar a extender el rumor.

–Rin, no digas eso.

–Llevaba meses insistiéndote pero no me escuchabas.

–No es mi culpa que él tenga mayor poder de convencimiento– murmuré lo bastante alto para que el fotógrafo y parte del staff escuchara, fue Sesshomaru quien me dejó en el estudio, sumarían dos y dos a partir de allí.

–Parece que se llevan muy bien ustedes dos.

–A veces siento que no tengo elección– suspiré en broma, tuvo el efecto adecuado porque Rick rió y Rin fingió un puchero.

–En todo caso, ya hemos terminado por hoy, así que muchas gracias a todos, vamos recogiendo.

Volví a cambiarme a la ropa con la que había llegado al estudio, me era raro volver a usar el nombre Nishimura, más de uno se había sorprendido al presentarme como Nishimura Haruka pero lo habían disimulado debido a la persona que había hecho la presentación. Me miré al epejo del vestidor, esta vez sin maquillaje o ropa de revista, aún así no reconocí a la persona que me devolvía la mirada, Nishimura, Aoryu, o cualquiera de los nombres que había usado a lo largo de los años, sentía que no era ninguna de esas personas y todas a la vez. Solía gustarme esa sensación, ser quien quisiera cuando quisiera, sin ataduras; ahora esa misma "libertad" me provocaba escalofríos. Incluso cuando tuve que huir para proteger a Toshiro, me alivió mi habilidad para desaparecer y para poder ocultar al niño. ¿Qué ha cammbiado? El recuerdo de los brazos de Sesshomaru brindándome seguridad, de sus ojos viendo directamente a los míos respondieron la silenciosa pregunta.

-¿A qué estás jugando?- recriminé a la persona en el espejo- sabes que no es posible para tí. Rompes lo que tocas, niña estúpida ¿acaso eres masoquista?

Sin importar qué tan fuerte era mi tono de voz, los ojos me ardían a causa de las lágrimas. Alguien tocó a la puerta del vestidor, cerré los ojos y dejé que la máscara de Nishimura Haruka apareciera, como un escudo para proteger mis verdaderas emociones antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Estás bien?- Rin me veía con genuina preocupación le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

-Sí, un poco cansada nada más.

-Tienes que estarlo. Acabas de salir del hospital y que Seshomaru te haya traído directo aquí- había un claro reproche en su voz, pero lejos de profesional, el tono parecía más bien ¿familiar?

-Rin san, quisiera pedirle un favor- ella reaccionó a mi tono de voz, poniéndose seria de inmediato pero su mirada me dejaba bien claro que me ayudaría- Necesito moverme por mi cuenta, puede darme la dirección del departamento y le aseguro que estaré allí. Pero por el momento tengo asuntos urgentes que atender.

-De acuerdo, pero si necesitas algo llámame de inmediato por favor, mi número está en marcado rápido del teléfono.

-Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

-Haruka -su tono de voz era muy parecido al mío de hacía un instante- sé prudente, realmente te considero una amiga valiosa aunque apenas nos conozcamos, además él no toleraría que algo malo te sucediera, nadie de la familia Taisho lo haría.

Había tal franqueza en sus palabras que no pude negarlas o indagar más al respecto,aún cuando no las comprendía del todo algo estaba claro: eran honestas.

...

Sí, regresé, muajajajaja...

Ya **hablando** en serio, lamento muchísimo la demora, la universidad consume gran parte de mi tiempo, y esperanza de vida :'(

Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero este semestre es bastante complicado así que por favor ténganme paciencia ;)

Y si tienen alguna pregunta, comentario, cualquier cosa que quieran decir, pues comenten jeje. Realmente me da mucho ánimo ver sus comentarios.


	11. Chapter 11

No pude evitar sonreír al ver el celular desechable oculto en la baranda del puente peatonal, volví a colocar la trampilla antes de sacar el dispositivo de la bolsa plástica, marqué el número de memoria y esperé a que la llamada conectara. No quería admitirlo pero estaba un tanto nerviosa, no estaba segura de cómo se tomarían los demás mi regreso especialmente después de haber desaparecido por más de medio año.

–Hasta que al fin llamas– saludó una voz conocida, el joven al otro lado de la línea sonaba algo irritado– ya estoy en camino, espera diez minutos– añadió y colgó.

Ese era Ren, un gran amigo, alguien de confianza en ese mundo tan jodido era difícil de encontrar pero nos considerábamos uno al otro de esa manera, o al menos así era antes. Ren me conocía mejor que cualquiera, había sabido comprenderme muchas veces antes, pero también habíamos peleado infinidad de veces, nos habíamos desahogado uno con el otro de formas que otros no entenderían. Bajé a la acera, él no demoraría mucho, ocho meses atrás mientras estábamos en una de las casas seguras fue la última vez que nos vimos, aquella vez Toshiro de poco más de un año dormía en mis brazos.

 ** _–_** ** _No tienes que hacerlo, puedes apoyarte en mí, Haruka._**

 ** _–_** ** _No para esto, Ren, no podemos arriesgarnos a una guerra ahora, mucho menos con este niño de por medio– dije mientras besaba los cabellos azabaches del bebé._**

 ** _–_** ** _Lo quiero tanto como tú– la mano de Ren acarició la cabeza del pequeño con cariño–¿crees que es lo mejor para él separarse de nosotros?_**

 ** _–_** ** _Mientras el viejo me esté pisando los talones, sí. Akihito sabe de ti, pero aún no sabe de Toshiro, si no estoy cerca no tiene motivos para atacarte._**

 ** _–_** ** _Déjalo conmigo entonces._**

 ** _–_** ** _Tienen formas de descubrir quién es este pequeño, intentarán usarlo para hacerme regresar._**

 ** _–_** ** _Puedo protegerlo, a los dos._**

 ** _–_** ** _Lo sé, pero no estamos en condiciones de librar una guerra, aún no._**

El sonido de la moto me hizo voltear de inmediato, Ren tenía unos veintidós años, ojos grises y helados, su pelo completamente negro, me sacaba al menos una cabeza en altura, ten pronto se quitó el casco enterizo y pude ver nuevamente su rostro me quedé en blanco por un momento en el que no cruzamos una palabra.

–Así que, decidiste regresar.

–En realidad tuve que apresurar un poco los planes– respondí regresando a la realidad.

–Entonces vamos– me dio un casco y me indicó que subiera tras él, en cuanto lo hice me abracé a su cintura.

–Te extrañé, pequeña.

–Y yo a ti, vamos, es hora de comenzar una guerra.

–Bien– en su voz había la seguridad y el desafío que conocía, usualmente anunciaba problemas y diversión, muchísima diversión.

…

–¿Finalmente decidiste regresar? –fue lo primero que dijo Reino en cuanto entré a la sala de conferencias.

Allí estaban reunidos otros cuatro Fantasmas, sentados alrededor de la larga mesa, Reino con el cabello teñido de rubio, aretes y un aspecto irreverente que resultaba atractivo a cualquier chica, nuestro experto en comportamiento sabía de sobra como manipular a una persona para que hiciera bueno, lo que fuera que él quisiera. A su lado estaba Mei la más joven del grupo de apenas catorce años, vestida con el uniforme de su preparatoria y el largo cabello negro atado en una cola alta, nuestra pequeña genio tecnológica y la mejor hacker que había visto en mi vida.

–No seas bruto, Reino–protestó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia mí para darme un abrazo– estaba muy preocupada, Haru.

Sabía que se refería a aquel día en el Club, fue ella quien me ayudó a tenderle la trampa a Akihito.

–Mei tiene razón, no seas aguafiestas, Reino – Kazu siguió a Mei e instantes después estaba envuelta en sus brazos, el chico de cabello y ojos miel era un genio químico, conocía prácticamente toda sustancia en el mercado y era capaz de sintetizarlas, llevaba pantalones café y un pulóver color vino de mangas largas, un chico muy dulce y alegre.

–Sólo está así porque extrañaba a nuestra princesa, –el tercero en venir hasta mí fue Xin– que en lugar de abrazarme me dio un beso en la mejilla ganándose que yo pelizcara las suyas con fuerza.

–Tienes muchas agallas, pequeño

–Y yo que creía que nuestra relación había mejorado– protestó con lágrimas en los ojos porque no lo soltaba– azúcar, suéltame por favor.

–¿Cómo acabas de llamarme?– casi gruñí aumentando la fuerza de mi agarre.

–¡JEFA, HERMANA MAYOR, GENERAL, AMA, HARUKA SAMAAAAA!

Lo solté y dejé escapar un suspiro, el comenzó a masajearse las mejillas mientras hacía pucheros. Era increíble que una persona que parecía tan irresponsable fuera capaz de desempeñarse como nuestro enlace en los negocios menos, honorables de nuestro pequeño grupo, además de ser un experto en finanzas, podíamos resumir que si algo se le daba bien eran los negocios.

–Si ya terminaron con los saludos, tenemos trabajo que hacer, Kyo no vendrá hoy– Ren habló en tono autoritario él era el encargado de la seguridad en el grupo además de haber sido mi segundo al mando por mucho tiempo, cuando me fui la responsabilidad recayó sobre él.

Ocupamos los asientos en la mesa, para mi sorpresa Ren me indicó que ocupara mi lugar de siempre, a la cabeza y él se ubicó a mi derecha, lo siguieron Reino y Mei, a la izquierda Kazu y Xin.

–Si nuestra querida Maestra de Ceremonias está de regreso, quiere decir que este circo de fenómenos regresa a dar funciones– comentó Reino– pero…

–Sí, sí, Reino, sé a dónde quieres llegar, nunca les expliqué del todo por qué me fui, y tampoco les he dicho por qué regresé. Conozco más de sus historias que lo que ustedes conocen de la mía, al menos de la mayoría de ustedes– aclaré mirando a Xin y Kazu de soslayo que sólo sonrieron en respuesta, esos dos habían sido los últimos en unirse al grupo y sus pasados eran bastante misteriosos especialmente el de Xin, de Kazu habíamos obtenido bastante información pero el pelirrojo era mayormente un misterio– no les diré todo sobre mí, creo que ninguno de nosotros lo haría y esa fue justamente una de las bases que acordamos cuando comenzamos a "trabajar" junto s – no pude evitar sonreír ante la elección de palabras y ellos tampoco.

–No exigiría tanto, Haruka, lo sabes.

–Deberías dejarme terminar de hablar. Quieren saber cuál es el plan, qué movida estuve haciendo durante este tiempo y se los diré. Hace poco menos de dos años nació Toshiro, eso todos lo saben, como saben también que decidí mantenerlo conmigo a pesar del peligro que correría. Pero eso cambió hace un año, –en ese punto todos me veían expectantes– Nishimura Akihito me localizó, en un primer momento dudé de sus intenciones y le permití acercarse más de lo que debía, aunque gracias a eso descubrí quiénes eran los responsables de la muerte de los padres de Toshiro. Nishimura Ootori y su primer nieto, Akihito, al parecer el viejo descubrió la implicación del doctor y su familia conmigo, así que decidió darme un escarmiento.

–¿Fueron los Nishimura los que esquivaron nuestras defensas?– Ren estaba lívido por la ira, aunque hablaba en un tono calmado, dos años atrás nuestro nombre ya era lo bastante fuerte pero nuestra posición dejaba que desear, éramos algo descuidados. Ren nunca se había perdonado por su falta de experiencia que había costado la vida de uno de nuestros integrantes y su familia.

–Ya que nos movimos inmediatamente después de la muerte del Doctor, Akihito no fue capaz de rastrearme hasta un año después, y estuve en contacto con él por unos meses, en los que él no me delató con los Nishimura, hasta que descubrí la verdad.

–¿Tiene que ver con esa semana en la que desapareciste cierto?–esta vez fue Xin quien interrumpió, sólo pude asentir mientras ocultaba un estremecimiento, nunca había dicho lo que sucedió en esa semana a nadie y prefería mantenerlo así.

–Sí, gracias a eso también descubrí que tenían formas de localizarnos y comencé a trabajar con Ren en medidas de contingencia, sin embargo necesitaba ganar tiempo y hacer unas gestiones.

–¿Durante ocho meses?

–Así es, planeaba que fuera un poco más, pero alguien dio con mi ubicación, han pasado un montón de cosas desde entonces– comenté evitando tener que hablar sobre mi secuestro o sobre Sesshomaru, al menos de momento.

–Hay algo que no entiendo; ¿por qué ocultar a Toshiro?– Reino estudiaba mis reacciones a cada pregunta pero no fui yo quien respondió, en lugar de eso le hice una seña a Kazu.

– Porque si alguien supiera de él lo perseguirían al igual que persiguen a Haruka, ya que ambos llevan la misma sangre. Cuando el pequeño nació sabíamos que no viviría más allá de unas horas, su corazón estaba demasiado débil, era incapaz de respirar por sí mismo. El doctor estaba destrozado así que Haru chan le hizo una propuesta que pareció descabellada pero como no había nada que perder, aceptó.

–¿Su sangre?–Mei me veía estupefacta– ¿Entonces los informes eran ciertos? ¿Es por las propiedades de tu sangre que los Nishimura te persiguen?

–Sí, mi sangre y sí a todo lo demás. Aún no estamos seguros de cómo funciona, pero al parecer las propiedades regenerativas de mi sangre son completamente genéticas.

–Parte de su código es increíblemente rara, casi no parece humana, si tuviéramos muestras de ADN de su madre y padre podríamos avanzar más pero, lo único que sé a ciencia cierta es que su sangre puede ser tanto una medicina como un veneno.

–Y ese es el verdadero motivo por el que la familia me buscaba, al menos mi abuelo, el debería hace más de diez años pero la sangre de mi madre lo mantuvo con vida, mejoró su salud lo suficiente para que fuera asesinado por su nieto.

–Las reuniones familiares de los Nishimura deben ser de lo más divertidas – Xin apoyó la barbilla en una mano.

–Así es, tanto que pienso comenzar a asistir a ellas como Nishimura Haruka.

–Entonces, mente maestra ¿lista para presentarnos tu plan?

…

Esa noche llegué al departamento de Sesshomaru cerca de las nueve, todo el valor que había reunido esfumándose con cada cifra del código que introducía, cuando abrí la puerta las luces se encendieron automáticamente, su apartamento parecía una extensión de su oficina, con un estilo moderno, líneas simples y espacios abiertos, blanco, negro y terminaciones niqueladas se mezclaban con toques de rojo, debía admitir que su decorador era excelente al lograr un equilibrio para nada agresivo, aunque eso era sólo el recibidor. Estaba casi segura de haberme tardado unos diez minutos recorriendo el piso, cada espacio era nuevo e interesante, perfectamente limpio y ordenado; pero no había rastro de su propietario, eso no me lo esperaba y me irritó más de lo que quería admitir.

–No entiendo cuál es su juego– dije para mí entrando a la cocina, profesional y completamente equipada, era el sueño de cualquier cocinera y ciertamente hasta el momento mi lugar favorito en el departamento. Fue entonces que noté el papel cuidadosamente doblado sobre la encimera, ponía Haruka en uno de sus lados.

 _Trabajas mañana temprano, tu habitación no tiene seguro puesto._

No había necesidad de firmar la nota, casi podía escuchar su tono monocorde, arrugué el papel luego de leerlo. Mis emociones eran un remolino, alivio, fastidio, dudas, todos se mezclaban por culpa de esa estúpida nota, alivio de que no tendría que estar a solas con él, fastidio porque él no iba a estar allí y dudas, qué significaba para mí Sesshomaru y qué era yo para él. Ese hombre lograba poner mi mundo de cabeza con nueve míseras palabras en un papel.

 ** _Un poco corto pero cada vez tengo menos tiempo y les pido disculpas por tardarme tanto en actualizar. La uni drena mi fuerza vital… Si han leído hasta aquí, pues muchas gracias por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia, quiero que sepan que no pienso dejarla a medias así que no se preocupen. Me encantaría saber qué opinan y si tienen cualquier pregunta estaré encantada de responderla._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Sí, sigo en el mundo de los vivos y no, no he abandonado la historia. Al fin terminé el segundo semestre y estoy un poco más libre, aunque todavía me quedan unos proyectos para terminar el año. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que los capítulos faltantes se publique semanalmente. Si alguien aún sigue esta historia a pesar de su negligente escritora (AKA: yo) pues se lo agradezco con todo mi corazón y le pido disculpas por el retraso. Y ya me callo, aquí está otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten (trae sorpresa FUFUFU) ; )_**

Cuatro días, llevaba cuatro días sin ver a Sesshomaru, Rin me había entregado la agenda de trabajo para esa semana y me había acompañado a algunas locaciones. Sesiones de fotos, reuniones con equipos de marketing, otras con equipos de diseño; no parábamos en todo el día y en las noches me reunía con Ren, el plan contra los Nishimura avanzaba a buen ritmo y era hora de que me presentara ante ellos nuevamente. Mi humor terminaba por arruinarse al regresar al departamento, vacío, y darme cuenta de cuánto me afectaba.

–¿Está todo bien, Haruka?

–Sí, lo siento ¿qué estabas diciendo?– estábamos en una cafetería cerca de la sede central de Industrias Taisho, yo no lograba concentrarme en lo que Rin decía y tampoco en el café que sustituía mi desayuno ya que no tenía apetito.

–Pareces preocupada, Haruka.

–No, para nada.

–Él está bien, sólo está atendiendo algunos negocios.

–No sé de quién me hablas– contesté y ella me miró suspicaz.

–Muy bien, entonces tratemos otro asunto, esta noche habrá una recaudación de fondos, Industrias Taisho participará, será una buena oportunidad para darte a conocer.

 _Más bien para anunciar mi regreso._

–Pensaba asistir de cualquier manera– aseguré– como hija de la familia Nishimura.

–Aún no me has contado los detalles respecto a tu separación de la familia pero, quisiera que seas cuidadosa, la familia Nishimura lleva teniendo mala reputación desde hace algunos años.

–Soy consciente del hecho, Rin, más de lo que imaginas.

–¿Puedes contarme?– el pedido fue sutil, no pretendía imponerse pero hacía clara su preocupación por lo que contrario a mi naturaleza en vez de una respuesta cortante me dispuse a explicarle, al menos en parte, las razones.

–Soy la segunda nieta de Nishimura Ootori, pero mi padre era el hijo mayor. Él y mi madre se conocieron en la Universidad, durante ese tiempo no fueron más que amigos, mi madre nunca visitó la casa familiar, y según tengo entendido no supieron de ella tampoco. Años después de graduarse, y un poco después de la boda de mi tío, mis padres decidieron casarse, por insistencia de Padre la familia sólo lo supo una vez estuvieron casados. Tenían su propia casa por lo que Madre sólo visitó la residencia familiar en contadas ocasiones SIEMPRE acompañada por Padre. Nací dos años después que Akihito, pero éramos bastante unidos aunque nos viéramos poco, hubo cierta paz, hasta que Ootori enfermó. Yo tenía unos cuatro años. Había una sola cosa que el anciano temía y esa era la muerte– tuve que hacer una pausa mientras me estremecía ante el recuerdo de la expresión en los ojos del que una vez llamé abuelo, el terror y la locura en sus ojos se mezclaban con una malicia capaz de estremecer hasta el alma.

–Sin embargo. Vivió muchos años después– musitó Rin, incitándome a continuar.

–Sí lo hizo, alimentando su cuerpo de Madre– respondí con desprecio– la sangre del anciano se contaminaba por la enfermedad y la de mi madre al ser compatible, le permitió alargar su vida. Mi madre era una persona demasiado amable, tanto que rayaba en la idiotez– sentí el veneno en mis palabras pero no podía sentir otra cosa– ella propuso las primeras transfusiones para que él pudiese al menos conseguir el tiempo para poner sus asuntos en orden antes de morir; pero por supuesto para la familia sólo esto era inaceptable. Primero fue llevarnos a vivir a la residencia principal, Padre no estaba de acuerdo pero Madre insistió y se negó rotundamente cuando él propuso enviarme a estudiar lejos, a un internado. Padre conocía bien a los Nishimura e intentó mantenernos a salvo, ella nunca escuchó. Las transfusiones se volvieron más frecuentes, debilitando su cuerpo, y para cuando quiso hacer algo al respecto y estuvo de acuerdo a que abandonáramos la residencia, Padre murió en un "accidente", entonces quedamos atrapadas allí.

Rin no dijo una palabra, pero palideció notoriamente entendiendo lo que implicaban mis palabras.

–Pasamos a ser propiedad de los Nishimura, yo sustituiría a mi madre cuando ella ya no fuera útil, durante bastante tiempo fui ajena a lo que sucedía, Akihito y yo prácticamente fuimos criados juntos, no fue hasta que el cuerpo de Madre mostró signos de agotamiento que las pruebas comenzaron en mí, no podían permitirse tener una fuente de sangre que sólo durara cuatro años, y si esa era la fecha de caducidad pues necesitarían más. Eventualmente logré escapar, me oculté y crecí en los barrios bajos, de vez en cuando alguna familia ayudaba pero nunca duró y yo sabía que no podía confiar en las autoridades. Con el tiempo encontré otros en situaciones similares, nos usamos unos a otros para sobrevivir y tiempo después para prosperar y limpiar la basura que nos había puesto allí en primer lugar.

–Los Fantasmas– concluyó ella.

Asentí en respuesta y tomé el último sorbo de café.

–¿Los odias?

–No, el odio es un arma de doble filo, si quiero hacerlos caer tengo que hacerlo con la mente fría, una vez esté hecho, decidiré cómo me siento al respecto, no antes.

…

A esas alturas ya no entendía por qué se engañaba a sí mismo al decirse que estaba preparado mentalmente para verla si cada vez que ocurría parecía tomarlo por sorpresa, especialmente luego de no haberla visto por cuatro días enteros. Días en los que había tenido que lidiar con la sociedad yokai debido a las desapariciones que se hacían cada vez más frecuentes, tanto de yokai como de humanos involucrados con ellos de alguna manera, tenía sus sospechas pero no evidencias. Sospechas que lo llevaron a presentarse en la velada esa noche dado que aquellos con el poder para acometer tales actos impunemente se reunirían allí; Haruka estaría en la velada por supuesto, como nueva figura pública de industrias Taisho y al recuperar su nombre, _tenía_ que estar allí y por supuesto no luciría algo menos que radiante con aquel vestido blanco y plata que caía sencilla pero elegantemente contorneando su figura y dejando expuesta la piel en su espalda casi hasta la cintura, el cabello recogido en un elegante peinado con adornos plateados todo el conjunto sólo lo incitaba a llevarla aparte del mundo, deshacerlo, reclamarla como suya, sólo suya y el resto del mundo bien podría arder en lo que a él respectaba. Ella conversaba animadamente con algunos de los invitados, desenvolviéndose con naturalidad en aquel medio, se tensó al ver a uno de los Nishimura acercarse al grupo, no era uno de los cabeza de familia sólo se encargaba de negocios menores en una de las ramas. Sus pies actuaron por su cuenta llevándolo hasta ella, su esècialmente sensible oído le permitió escuchar parte de la conversación antes de llegar.

–Cómo has crecido, pequeña, la última vez que te vi te escondías tras las faldas de tu madre y salías corriendo tras Akihito cuando hacían alguna travesura.

–Oh, ha pasado mucho tiempo, me alegro de verlo, tío– dijo ella con una ligera inclinación y una escalofriante y encantadora, falsa sonrisa aunque sólo él notó el primer calificativo.

–Escuché que estabas estudiando en el extranjero pero nadie avisó de tu regreso, deberíamos festejarlo apropiadamente.

–No podría importunar, tío– añadió la chica, Sesshomaru podía ver los músculos de la joven tensarse aunque su expresión aparentaba ser afable.

–Conque aquí estabas– dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y colocaba su mano sobre la espalda desnuda de la joven sintiendo la descarga eléctrica que le producía aquel contacto pero sin disminuirlo, era su forma de hacerle saber que él estaba allí, contuvo una sonrisa cuando la sintió sobresaltarse por su contacto.

–Oh, Sesshomaru, este es…

–Ya lo conozco, Haruka, buenas noches,– dijo a los presentes con un usual tono cortante– ahora si nos disculpan tenemos asuntos que tratar– con eso dicho la alejó del grupo.

–¿Puedo saber a qué se debe este numerito?– protestó entre dientes mientras mantenía una educada sonrisa en el rostro.

No respondió, no lo admitiría en voz alta, al menos no aún, no esa noche, la llevó hasta la mesa que ocuparían esa noche ya que los discursos estaban por comenzar, ya sentados allí estaban Inuyasha y su esposa, Kagome. Su hermano se levantó cortésmente mientras él retiraba una silla para ella y sólo después de hacer una ligera presión a modo de invitación para que se sentara, rompió el contacto con la piel de la chica.

–Te ves radiante, Haruka.

–Muchas gracias, tu también, Kagome.

–Entonces tú eres Haruka,– soltó Inuyasha con cierta malicia en los ojos– he oído hablar mucho de ti– añadió mirando de soslayo a su hermano mayor– soy Inuyasha, esposo de Kagome y hermano de tu cita.

–¿Cita?– ella parpadeó un par de veces y Sesshomaru quiso golpear a su hermano, aquella era sin duda la influencia de su cuñada– oh esto es sólo por trabajo– aclaró con una educada sonrisa pero el mayor de los Taisho notó el peligro refulgir en los ojos de la mujer aún estando sentado a su lado por lo que sólo la veía de perfil– no me atrevería a verme como algo más para Sesshomaru san.

–Pues es la primera vez que lo veo traer a una invitada.

–Está malinterpretando, sólo vine como representante ya que está dentro de mis responsabilidades actuales, Sesshomaru san tuvo la gentileza de guiarme hacia la mesa.

–No tienes que darle explicaciones.

–Por supuesto que sí, no querría que su hermano malinterpretara la naturaleza de nuestra asociación, a fin de cuentas comprendo mi posición– ahora sí que estaba enojado ninguno había alterado la voz pero para él aquel pequeño intercambio había sido toda una discusión, ciertamente estaría menos enojada si ella hubiese dicho abiertamente por qué estaba tan molesta en lugar de actuar tan pasivo agresiva.

–Haruka, Rin me comentó que saldrás en portada en unos días.

Kagome intervino en un intento por desviar la atención, dando a entender a su cuñado con una mirada que tenía que hacer algo al respecto, pero no allí.

–Así es.

La conversación siguió por varios minutos hasta que se acercó el turno de industrias Taisho y Haruka se levantó para ir a ofrecer el discurso. Sesshomaru no apartó la vista de ella ni por un segundo consciente de que otros fijaban la vista en la figura femenina, cuando llegó al pequeño podio y volteó a ver a la multitud su vista se nubló por un instante antes de recuperar una expresión compuesta. Él siguió la dirección de su mirada, Akihito Nishimura estaba allí, sonriendo voraz sin molestarse en ocultar la chispa de locura en sus ojos mientras la veía. Sesshomaru contuvo el impulso de atacar al bastardo y en su lugar fue hacia ella tan pronto terminó de hablar, llegando a tiempo para ayudarla a bajar del pequeños escenario y acompañarla de regreso a la mesa.

–Has estado espectacular,– la felicitó Kagome– es un alivio que no fueran uno de estos dos.

La vio responder con una sonrisa educada y revisar brevemente su teléfono, envió un mensaje en blanco a un número en marcado rápido y lo volvió a guardar. Ella estaba nerviosa, agitada, sus ojos nublados por la preocupación, eran inútiles los esfuerzos por mantenerse compuesta. Akihito aún tenía esa clase de poder sobre Haruka, y Sesshomaru odiaba ese hecho tanto que no se creía capaz de mantener su autocontrol por más tiempo, no, no más, si ella no salía de su pasado por sí misma, él la sacaría a la fuerza y al infierno si era lo correcto o no.

–Vamos– dijo tomándola de la mano, no hizo caso de sus disimuladas protestas mientras estaban a la vista pública, ni de las más claras y altas en volumen que profesó una vez estuvieron fuera del edificio– sube– abrió la puerta de auto para ella que le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de obedecer.

…

Cuando entramos al departamento sólo estaba segura de una cosa, Sesshomaru Taishi me iba a escuchar así que cuando cerró la puerta tras él me volteé para encararlo.

–¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? Oh, ya sé, el gran Sesshomaru Taisho, pues noticia de última hora, que trabaje para ti NO significa que sea de TÚ propiedad. Tienes muchos nervios para arrastrarme de esa forma, ¿qué crees que soy? Un juguete que tiras y recoges cuando te plazca, a quien puedes no dar señales de vida durante cuatro malditos días y luego reaparecer esperando que… ¿De qué infiernos te ríes?– detuve la diatriba al ver una media sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro de no ser por lo enojada que estaba me habría derretido ahí mismo.

–Conque por eso estabas molesta.

–¿Qué…? Por supuesto que…

–No te importó que te sacara de allí– dio un paso, retrocedí.

–¿Quién te crees…?

–Tú misma lo dijiste, el gran Seshomaru Taisho– otro paso, volví a retroceder– Y antes de que sigas, creo que estamos de acuerdo en que el estúpido contrato es sólo una formalidad, una excusa para ser más exactos, sé lo que provoco en ti, créeme, puedo sentirlo– en algún momento habíamos llegado al borde del sofá y caí sentada (no precisamente con delicadeza mientras él me encerraba con los brazos, y sus ojos permanecían clavados en los míos al punto que sentía que podía desnudar mi alma– ni siquiera es enteramente porque no me haya comunicado, es porque te importó que no lo hiciera, te preocupó incluso y estás enojada contigo misma más que conmigo– su rostro se acercó al mío y su aliento rozó mi oído mientras añadía una última frase– y lo estás ahora, porque quieres que te bese.

La protesta se ahogó en mi garganta con una especie de exhalación ahogada cuando sentí sus labios sobre mi mejilla, luego su nariz recorrer mi cuello hasta regresar al oído.

–Quiero hacerte pedirlo, pero me pregunto si debería ser indulgente por una vez– retiró un poco su rostro sólo para dejarlo a escasos centímetros del mío, su vista bajó a mis labios y regresó a mis ojos con intensidad, no noté cuando me humedecí los labios hasta que había sido muy tarde, mi corazón corría a cien por hora y hubiera caído al suelo si no estuviese sentada al verlo dibujar una sonrisa de triunfo- temo que esa no es mi naturaleza.

Comenzó a incorporarse, y mi buen juicio deba haber decidido salir de vacaciones en ese instante junto con mi cordura porque todo lo que pude pensar fue _Y un infierno que me vas a dejar así,_ mis manos subieron solas agarrándome a su camisa mientras lo sujetaba y me lanzaba a sus labios, enojada y él estaba igual mientras se apoyaba con una rodilla a un lado de mi cadera y su mano sujetaba mi nuca, profundizando el beso, peleando por el dominio, mi mente pasó de qué tan frustrante era ese maldito hombre a qué tan bien se sentía, me aferré a sus hombros mientras la batalla continuaba, no supe cuando quedé acostada en el sofá y él encima, nuestras frentes apoyadas una contra la otra mientras intentábamos recuperar el aliento, no dijimos una palabra, pero la sombra de deseo en los ojos de Sesshomaru envió agradables temblores por todo mi cuerpo, y entonces me besó, sin prisas, saboreándonos, permitiéndonos sentir aquellas descargas de energía, su boca hacía promesas de placer que hicieron que se me aflojaran las piernas y dejara escapar más de un gemido. Se separó dejando luego un casto beso, sentándose e incorporándome junto a él para envolverme en un abrazo, mientras mi mente era un remolino de sensaciones sentía su corazón latir bajo las palmas de mis manos, su voz volvió a hablar en mi oído, ésta vez más ronca y profunda haciéndome estremecer.

–Ésa, fue una jugada muy astuta, mujer.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola… Jeje… etto que… Aquí hay otro capítulo (por si alguien sigue leyendo la historia) Disculpen que no he actualizado en (pues casi una eternidad). De corazón espero lo disfruten, intenté que el cap no fuera un total desastre (autora se hace bolita y se va a una esquina)

–Perfecto, perfecto, Haruka chan– las palabras del fotógrafo llegaban como un eco lejano, mientras intentaba concentrarme en la sesión de fotos.

Tenía demasiadas ideas rondándome la cabeza, aunque en parte me favorecía después de todo en esas imágenes debía verme concentrada mirando a algo fuera de las ventanas de aquel café que imitaba un estilo parisino. Por una parte, aún no había recibido noticias de los otros, ni siquiera de si la alerta habría llegado a tiempo: el plan había sido sencillo, Reino se infiltraría en la fiesta con un claro objetivo, clonar el teléfono de la marca que había hecho para él, es decir mi tío, me había encargado de que la notara y sabía que se me acercaría. Los Disimula no eran fáciles de identificar en público pues especialmente aquellos de las ramas inferiores se mantenían alejados de la prensa. Lo que no esperábamos era la presencia de Akihito, no estaba cien por ciento segura, pero cabía la posibilidad de que él conociera las identidades de los Fantasmas y si notaba a Reino en la fiesta, un escalofrío me recorrió la columna, sólo esperaba que el mensaje hubiese llegado a tiempo. Pasaba de una pose a otra con facilidad, el beneficio de haber encarnado tantos papeles para sobrevivir.

–Muy bien, esto es todo por hoy, muchas gracias.

Una vez volví a cambiarme y me disponía a salir del estudio noté una silueta familiar en la puerta, tan pronto me acerqué, lo vi, Kyo estaba allí de veinte años, con rostro algo aniñado y el cabello teñido de azul, ojos negros y vivaces, vestido completamente de blanco, con un crucifijo colgando de su oreja izquierda, lo miraras por donde lo miraras parecía un Idol. Para mi sorpresa se acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro e hizo una inclinación a modo de saludo.

–Gracias por su duro trabajo, sempai, mi nombre es Onigashima Kyo, pero mi nombre artístico es Haru– se presentó y luego volvió a sonreír, Kyo y yo compartíamos la misma especialidad, el engaño.

–Ah, Nishimura Haruka, mucho gusto. No te había visto antes.

–Tengo un contrato temporal con la compañía, espero poder hacerlo permanente.

–Ya veo, bienvenido entonces– Industrias Taisho se encargaba de su propia publicidad por lo que tenían una pequeña compañía de entretenimiento, modelos e idols que trabajaban exclusivamente para ellos. Como yo y bueno, también como Kyo.

–¿Puedo invitarla a tomar un café, sempai? – preguntó el chico.

–Pues tengo libre hasta las tres.

–Vamos entonces.

Con esa pequeña escena construimos la interacción de nuestros personajes y abandonamos el estudio, fuimos a una cafetería cercana y ocupamos la mesa más discreta disponible, una vez allí Kyo abandonó su personaje y pidió dos cafés.

–Así que eres la chica del jefe– dijo el peli azul con una sonrisa astuta– ¿exactamente cómo ocurrió eso?

–Larga historia, poco tiempo, supongo que estuviste curioseando alrededor.

–Sempai es la comidilla de la sede principal, –añadió sus ojos brillando como si hablara de una travesura– aunque las opiniones están divididas, unos creen que es hermosa, inteligente, bien educada se nota su ascendencia y es la pareja perfecta para el jefe; otros que es una niña mimada que está utilizando algún ardid para entrar a la empresa y a la cama del jefe, otras opiniones abordan más lo de la cama, pero no creo que te interese escucharlas.

El pedido llegó interrumpiéndome cuando iba a hablar, esperé a que la camarera se marchara para dar un sorbo al café y volver la mirada a Kyo.

–¿Por qué estás aquí?

–Estamos preocupados, Mei nos contó de tu último encuentro con Akihito. El plan se completó a tiempo, por cierto, Mei se está encargando de registrar cada mensaje y llamada, incluso ha logrado instalar una aplicación espía en el teléfono original, podremos usar su cámara y micrófono.

–Esas son buenas noticias, tenemos que encontrar la forma de entrar a su casa. Guarda toda la información importante allí. Debería recibir noticias suyas en los próximos días invitándome, no perderán la oportunidad.

–E irás aun que sepas que es una trampa– suspiró cansado– escuché que les dijiste parte de la verdad.

–Tenían derecho a saber– admití.

–¿Me dirás qué sucedió aquella semana? He juntado las piezas y puedo hacerme una idea, pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca.

–Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí en aquel entonces, pero no quiero hablar al respecto– aquella vez acudí a Kyo, le pedí que no dijera nada del pésimo estado en que me encontraba y que no me exigiera explicaciones, había mantenido su palabra hasta ese momento.

–Fue él quien…

Su móvil comenzó a sonar entonces, lo descolgó de inmediato, no escuché el otro lado de la línea, pero Kyo parecía alterado.

–Malditos bastardos… cuándo… sí, estoy con ella… de acuerdo.

Colgó y nuestras miradas se encontraron, reconocí la suya de inmediato.

–Una excentricidad, en Akihabara, esta noche, tenemos que movernos rápido.

–Vamos entonces.

Akihabara estaba como siempre, atestada, normalmente disfrutaría ir, es fácil perderse en la multitud de ser necesario, hay buenas ofertas, karaokes, cafeterías, un sitio con un montón de rostros, con un montón de personas… perfecto para probar un arma.

–¿Nada todavía? – Kyo se acercó, vestía con ropa común y llevaba un gorro en la cabeza, nadie lo reconocería, en mi caso la ropa era también común, llevaba lentes y una coleta alta, no resaltábamos entre la multitud,

–No, pero ya casi es hora. ¿Qué crees que será ésta vez?

–No estoy segura, últimamente se estaban poniendo creativos, lo pésimo es el lugar, no podemos enfrentarlo sin llamar la atención.

–La gente probablemente pensará que es un evento promocional– sugirió Mei usando el intercomunicador que cada uno tenía colocado en un oído, demasiado pequeño para que se notara a menos que lo estuvieses buscando.

–Hasta que empiecen a rodar cabezas– acotó Xin, casi podía ver la media sonrisa del pelirrojo.

–Xin, guárdate los comentarios y vigila tu sector.

En ese momento mi teléfono sonó, el que me había dado Sesshomaru ¿qué querría? Un involuntario sonrojo quiso aparecer, pero me contuve a tiempo, cerré la comunicación del micrófono en mi oído y le hice una indicación a Kyo antes de contestar.

–Diga

¿Dónde estás?

–Salí con unos amigos

Eso no fue lo que te pregunté.

–Pues es lo que te voy a responder.

Haruka– había una clara advertencia en su voz– estás con los Fantasmas, dime dónde.

–Escucha, estoy algo ocupada ahora– contesté de inmediato algo irritada por lo bien que me conocía.

No quiero verte con un rasguño siquiera, Haruka– advirtió y colgó, me quedé mirando la pantalla estupefacta, pero volví a encender el comunicador.

–Noticias– pedí.

–Nada nuevo– fue la respuesta general.

–Tiene que haber algo.

De pronto escuché un fuerte zumbido, por instinto me llevé las manos a los oídos.

–Mei ¿qué fue eso? – pregunté cuando cesó.

–¿Qué fue qué?

–Un zumbido.

–No lo escuché– aseguró Kyo

Volvió a sonar y me quité el comunicador, pero no funcionó, por el contrario, parecía seguir aumentando, tanto que perdí el equilibrio, cuando abrí los ojos mi vista se había vuelto roja, las personas eran sólo siluetas, no podía distinguir rostros, alguien me sostenía por la cintura, supuse que sería Kyo, entre las figuras una resaltaba, era gris, verla me provocó náuseas, de pronto volteó hacia mí, su rostro parecía una espiral de alambres negros, girando sobre sí misma. De alguna forma lo supe, supe lo que iba a hacer antes incluso que sacara el cuchillo. Logré liberarme del agarre y atravesé la multitud corriendo, en un instante lo tuve inmovilizado, con un brazo en la espalda, apliqué tanta fuerza sobre su muñeca que dejó caer el arma. Fui apenas consciente de mis alrededores, como una voz anunciaba a los transeúntes que éramos de la policía o algo así. Pronto los intentos por liberarse cesaron y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

–Hey, Haruka, ya está, ya lo tenemos.


	14. chapter 14

Lo trasladamos a uno de nuestros almacenes, los que teníamos destinados para esta clase de contingencias. Era una nave industrial, despejada y de unos nueve metros de alto. El atacante estaba atado a una silla en el centro del espacio, por el momento seguía inconsciente. Una vez que mi vista regresó a la normalidad, pude ver su rostro, aparentaba ser un hombre joven de poco más de veinte años, trigueño nada fuera de lo ordinario; al menos en apariencia.

–Este se ve perfectamente humano– comentó Xin, un inusual tono serio en su voz.

Ren, Xin y yo esperábamos a que se despertara, mientras Reino tomaba algunas muestras de sangre, todos con nuestras armas preparadas en caso de que se pusiera agresivo, Ren y Xin llevaban sus katanas ya que ambos eran espadachines expertos, en mi caso el tranquilizador peso de mi semiautomática preferida colgaba en su funda, si algo habíamos aprendido de las excentricidades era a esperar lo inesperado, eran armas letales con poderes más allá de la imaginación humana, según el tipo atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo o a distancia.

–No me agrada, parece hecho para objetivos puntuales, su aspecto común le permitiría pasar desapercibido, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de verlo, Haruka? – dijo mientras guardaba los tubos con las muestras en un estuche térmico para llevárselas a Kazu a fin de que las analizara.

–No estoy segura, sólo supe que era él.

–Reino, será mejor que lleves esas muestras al laboratorio– ordenó Ren.

–Bien, me largo, tengan cuidado con esa cosa.

Reino se marchó, el almacén se sumió en un silencio ensordecedor.

–Mei ¿algo nuevo? – pregunté por el intercomunicador, había varias cámaras instaladas con sensores de temperatura, visión infrarroja, térmica y más de un arma controlada remotamente instalada de manera discreta pero eficaz, Mei las controlaba todas.

–Nada, su temperatura sigue en dieciocho grados, si no fuera porque está respirando te diría que está muerto. Qué extraño… ¡Pero ¡qué…!

Un fuerte pitido nos hizo quitarnos los auriculares de inmediato, esta vez no lo había escuchado sólo yo.

–¿Pero qué carajo…? – la luz parpadeó en ese momento interrumpiendo a Xin

Un fuerte olor a descomposición inundó el lugar, las luces de emergencia se encendieron dando a la bodega un marcado color rojo. Volví la vista a la silla, y por un instante quedé paralizada, el cuerpo había caído hacia adelante, una sustancia negruzca brotaba de su piel que cada vez se adhería más a los huesos, sus hombros parecían haberse desplazado a los lados como si sus articulaciones permitieran a los huesos separarse brindándoles una escalofriante longitud, me pareció una eternidad pero fue menos de un segundo, apenas pude intentar un disparo cuando la criatura se nos echó encima, las cuencas de sus ojos ahora vacías clavadas en cada uno de nuestros movimientos. Apenas lo esquivamos, Xin se abalanzó espada en mano, intentado decapitar a la criatura que se movió evitando el ataque sólo para que Ren lograra alcanzarlo y atravesarle el pecho con la espada, ambos se apartaron de inmediato y le di dos tiros justo entre los ojos, cayó al suelo aparentemente derrotado.

–Esperen– nos advirtió Xin alzando una mano, el cuerpo de la criatura comenzaba a desintegrarse con rapidez, despidiendo alguna clase de humos denso.

Nos hicimos hacia atrás de un salto y cubrimos boca y nariz como mejor pudimos, notaba que la vista me comenzaba a fallar, la rabia me invadió, aquello había sido una trampa sin lugar a dudas.

–Estamos encerrados aquí– informó Ren, ése era el protocolo de emergencia en nuestros almacenes, si las cosas se salían de control lo primero era una cuarentena y si con eso no se resolvía el problema, pues mejor ocupar la mente en evitar llegar a ése punto.

–Xin, ¿qué tan jodidos estamos?

Como respuesta a mi pregunta el cuerpo comenzó a tomar forma de nuevo, humanoide, pero andaba a cuatro patas, no tenía rostro y la sustancia formaba una extraña piel líquida que cambiaba de forma. La rodeábamos a una distancia segura, evaluándola mientras hacía lo mismo con nosotros, me moví por instinto cuando uno de los tentáculos que se formó a su espalda fue hacia mí, logró rozarme un brazo y dolía como una quemadura, disparé de inmediato pero se movió rápidamente, había atacado a Xin y Ren al mismo tiempo, el primero logrando salir ileso y llevándose por delante el apéndice que cayó al suelo vuelto líquido, desprendiendo más del vapor púrpura, Ren sin tanta suerte fue alcanzado en la pierna derecha.

Volví a disparar dándole de lleno en la cabeza, al menos seis disparos que lo destrozaron, pero más tentáculos se lanzaron, no podría esquivarlos, alguien entró en mi rango de visión, Ren logró cortarlos con su espada, a tiempo para protegerme, pero uno le atravesó el abdomen.

–¡Ren! – gritamos al mismo tiempo.

Él no pudo responder, Xin se abalanzó sobre la criatura haciéndolo retroceder, apoyé a Ren en un hombro mientras con mi brazo libre apuntaba a la criatura, pero no podría asestarle con Xin en medio, era claro que nuestras armas no funcionarían, un ruido metálico anunció la espada de Ren cayendo al suelo, mientras sentía su peso desplomarse sobre mí.

–¡Ren, resiste! – le pedí mientras intentaba sostenerlo.

–Haruka, –llamó Xin sin apartar la vista de la criatura– seguiré siendo yo no importa qué.

Lo vi sin entender, hasta que unas espirales de electricidad comenzaron a rodearlo, su cabello se volvió mucho más largo y aunque estaba de espaldas a mí sentí como si todo su aspecto cambiara. Atacó a la criatura con uno de los rayos y esa emitió un chillido aterrador, al menos eso estaba resultando. EL efecto de la niebla hacía cada vez más difícil respirar, Xin le estaba dando pelea a la excentricidad, podía oír los latigazos del alto voltaje, la prioridad era poner a Ren a cubierto así que lo apoyé sobre mi hombro y logré que diera unos pasos hasta quedar más apartado del combate, protegido por parte de la escasa maquinaria que habíamos mantenido en la vieja nave.

–Quédate aquí– le pedí mientras lo recostaba, pero al intentar alejarme tomó mi mano, sus ojos nublados por el dolor y el veneno que aspirábamos me vieron preocupados– por favor.

Cuando me soltó regresé hacia Xin, que aún combatía a la criatura, en efecto había cambiado, sus orejas eran puntiagudas, sus ojos rojos, los tatuajes en sus brazos habían sido reemplazados por marcas que no conocía, sus incisivos eran más largos y por un momento sus manos me parecieron garras. Se movía rápido, demasiado rápido y el aire a su alrededor repiqueteaba por la electricidad. Pero tenía varias heridas visibles en sus brazos y piernas, la criatura parecía distinta, más sólida por momentos, aunque luego volvía a su estado anterior, noté que era en los lugares dónde lo impactaban los rayos. Esquivé un tentáculo que Xin destruyó de inmediato lanzando una maldición y retrocediendo para servirme de escudo.

–Fríele la cabeza, yo me encargo del resto– ordené, mi amigo mostró una sonrisa felina antes de volverse a lanzar, yo me moví para esquivar los ataques y tener un tiro limpio, Xin logró impactarlo de lleno en la cabeza que pareció solidificarse, en ese instante vacié el cargador sobre la criatura, si el plan fallaba de cualquier manera no podría mantenerme consciente por más tiempo debido al veneno. La criatura cayó al suelo una vez más, esperaba que esta vez no volviera a levantarse, un estruendo a lo lejos llamó mi atención, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el cuerpo no me respondía, fui vagamente consciente de que alguien llegaba junto a mí.

–Vaya numerito nos hemos montado– Xin pasó uno de mis brazos por encima de su hombro, había recuperado su apariencia normal.

–Espera, Ren.

Fuimos hasta él, estaba demasiado débil y respiraba con dificultad, había perdido mucha sangre, las puertas seguían sin abrirse. Me separé de Xin y caí a su lado de rodillas, no podía dejarlo morir, no a él; si estaba viva era por Ren, no, no, no lo iba a perder. Las lágrimas me quemaban los ojos, la desesperación ardía en mi pecho quitándome la respiración, quería gritar pero la voz no salía.

–¿Haru…?

Antes de que Xin pudiera reaccionar tomé su espada y me hice un corte por encima de la muñeca, la sangre no tardó en brotar así que la dejé caer sobre la herida de su abdomen.

Tiene que vivir, Ren tiene que vivir, a medida que ese pensamiento inundaba mi mente sentí una especie de corriente, ignoraba dónde comenzaba y dónde terminaba pero se extendía por todo mi cuerpo y hacia afuera, no aparté la vista de Ren, su rostro estaba lívido, sus ojos cerrados.

–¡Haruka, para, te estás haciendo daño!

Eso no importa, no importa. Ren, Ren abre los ojos, Ren.

Finalmente lo escuché quejarse, algo de color regresaba a sus labios, el alivio se extendió como un bálsamo, extinguiendo la extraña fuerza. Entonces dejé de oír, luego de ver, debo haber caído pero no sentí dolor, de hecho ya no sentía, nada.


	15. Chapter 15

Ella no regresó al apartamento esa noche, ni se presentó a trabajar al día siguiente, ¿había desaparecido de nuevo? No, de eso estaba seguro, esta vez ella estaba determinada a ver el desenlace final, a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, lo vio en sus ojos. Eso sólo significaba que algo había sucedido, y cómo lo jodía no saber qué era.

–Señor Sesshomaru– Kohaku entró al despacho luego de anunciarse, se acercó al daiyokai, guardando una distancia respetuosa, él le daba la espalda mientras miraba a través del ventanal– No hemos encontrado su rastro, sin embargo, anoche hubo disturbios en Akihabara.

–¿Disturbios?

–Sólo rumores, al parecer arrestaron a un asaltante, unos oficiales jóvenes y vestidos de civil, supuestamente. Hemos intentado buscar evidencias, pero todas las imágenes y videos del suceso han desaparecido, según reportan los testigos que los subieron a Internet.

–¿Sobre qué hora ocurrió esto?

–Cerca de la medianoche.

Cerca de la hora en la que la llamó, de eso estaba seguro, pero si habían logrado capturar a su objetivo ¿por qué ella no había regresado? Más que eso, había sucedido a la misma hora del ataque a uno de los territorios yokai, al punto en el que él mismo tuvo que involucrarse, una criatura que nunca había visto había destrozado a un significativo grupo de demonios menores como si fuesen insectos.

…

Estampé el puño con tanta fuerza en el rostro del idiota pelirrojo que por un segundo creí que me lo había roto, volteó la cara y al regresar a mirarme tenía sangre en la comisura del labio, no la limpió, sólo fijó su vista en el suelo.

–¡Haruka! – Kyo llamó preocupado, pero lo detuve con un ademán, estábamos fuera de la enfermería del edificio principal, Reino y Kyo nos observaban mientras Kazu atendía a Ren dentro. El pasillo de paredes blancas era escenario de nuestra disputa.

–Eres un idiota, Xin, un grandísimo idiota.

–Lo siento.

–¿Realmente valía la pena morir por ocultar eso?

No respondió, lo vi oprimir los puños y quise volver a golpearlo, en su lugar tomé aire varias veces para calmarme.

–No te voy a preguntar de dónde vienes, ni de tu pasado o tu familia, todos acordamos que entre nosotros no importaba y se mantiene; pero, tienes que decirnos lo que sepas acerca de las excentricidades, lo que sea que sepas y que no nos has dicho.

–Hay cosas que no puedo decir, Haruka.

–No me vengas con esa mierda cuando Ren está allá dentro, Xin– advertí con una ira apenas contenida que no sentía desde hacía años. Las heridas ya habían sanado, demasiado rápido incluso para mí, sólo quedaba el desasosiego y los restos de pánico al sentir que podría perder a Ren.

–De acuerdo, contaré lo más que pueda.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, una enfermera salió.

–Haruka sama, Kazu san pide que entre.

Mi cuerpo se tensó de inmediato ante la petición, había cometido una locura, usar mi sangre para intentar salvar su vida, una sangre que podía ser su salvación o su perdición. Me dispuse a entrar pero antes una serie de flashes pasaron por mi mente, todos involucraban a Xin, micro expresiones que había notado aquí y allá, siempre observando aún cuando pretendía tener una actitud relajada, Xin sabía acerca de mí, seguramente sabía más que yo misma.

–Xin, hablaremos después– era una orden y una afirmación.

…

–¿Está respondiendo bien?– repetí la afirmación de Kazu, sin creérmelo del todo.

–Sí, he localizado rastros de tu sangre en él pero está siendo absolutamente benigna, al igual que hace dos años, con Toshiro.

Me dejé caer en la silla de acompañante, el alivio me recorrió de inmediato dejando un absoluto agotamiento, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir pero las contuve.

–¿Qué has averiguado?

–La excentricidad era, infecciosa, de alguna forma, su sangre (por llamarla así) contiene una especie de bacteria, nada que haya visto antes pero tu sangre la combate como un antibiótico. Según las muestras de la excentricidad, y las que tomé de ustedes al llegar, estoy seguro de que era alguna clase de híbrido.

–Ya habíamos notado ese aspecto antes, Kazu– comenté cansada– sabemos que están utilizando manipulación genética para crear las excentricidades.

–Pero no con este grado de refinamiento, Haruka, tendré que correr otros análisis pero, estoy seguro de que lo que sea que estén intentando, están muy cerca de conseguirlo.

Cortesía de Akihito, sin lugar a dudas, teníamos que encontrar una forma para neutralizar las excentricidades, además de información sobre sus proyectos. Los Nishimura estaban demasiado bien relacionados, era necesario debilitarlos antes de poder golpear de lleno.

–Termina los exámenes, quiero toda la información que puedas obtener, otra cosa, traslada tu laboratorio al edificio secundario, las instalaciones médicas se mantendrán funcionando aquí, así como el laboratorio, pero no quiero que investigues a "nuestros amigos" aquí. Además, corre análisis adicionales en mi sangre, la regeneración está siendo mucho más rápida ésta vez.

Sentí el cambio en su actitud, ya que pareció dudar.

–Entendido, Haruka sama– contestó– es un gusto tenerla de vuelta– se dispuso a marcharse pero una vez abrió la puerta volví a hablar.

–Profesor, la próxima vez que se dirija a mí de esa manera, lo convierto en colador.

–Entendido– casi podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz.

Una vez quedé sola con Ren, lo estudié en detalle, seguía pálido y se veía tan vulnerable que sentí mi pecho encogerse. Cualquiera de nosotros podía resultar herido, eso lo sabía muy bien, Ren conocía los riesgos; pero el sentimiento no se iba, no, porque la culpa seguía royéndome, porque él estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse, por conocer sus sentimientos y lo que era peor, los míos.

–Sigues siendo impulsivo, Ren, aunque sabes que sanaré mucho más rápido de lo que podrías llegar a hacerlo. Sigues protegiéndome a costa de ti mismo, ya no somos niños, puedo cuidar de mí misma. Además cuando todo esto termine, al menos uno de los dos tiene que regresar con Toshiro.

…

–¿Aún no tienes noticias?– Kagome se acercó a Rin trayendo dos tazas de té. Estaban en la oficina de la mayor, aunque no aparentaban distar mucho de edad, era un ambiente acogedor y casi hogareño, aún siendo una oficina administrativa.

–No, ah gracias– aceptó el té y ahora ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá estilo occidental, tazas en mano.

–¿Cómo está Sesshomaru?

–Preocupado, y furioso. Más lo primero ya que el collar aún puede disfrazar su poder.

–Ya veo, me preocupa Haruka, quisiera ser capaz de hacer más por ella. Debemos tanto a los Aoryu.

Rin asintió, era cierto, la familia Taisho estaba eternamente en deuda con el antiguo Clan, no era un tema que solía salir en las conversaciones pues seguía siendo un tanto doloroso; pero los Aoryu eran quienes habían hecho posible que la familia se mantuviera junta a través del tiempo.

–También me preocupan los ataques, crean tensión. Inuyasha ha vuelto a visitar a los Lords hoy, pero no sé por cuánto más podrá contenerlos pacíficamente.

–Sesshomaru sama se reunirá con ellos en la tarde, piensa igual, quiere evitar que la situación escale.

–Esos malditos Nishimiura, son tan distintos a su fundador.

–Creo que Haruka se le parece, aunque… me preocupa que Sesshomaru sama aún no se decida a contarle la verdad.

–Haruka ha sido perseguida toda su vida por poderes que no entiende, según lo que me contaste, fueron causantes de la muerte de sus padres. No le será sencillo aceptar que se ha enamorado de un demonio centenario– comentó Kagome con un suspiro– es por eso que quiero proponerte que retomemos nuestro plan.

–¿Plan?

–Sí, el que no pudimos concretar porque Haru chan desapareció, llevémoslo a cabo.

…

–Hasta que al fin despiertas– sonreí mientras lo veía revolverse en la camilla.

–Haruka; ¿estás bien?– su voz sonaba rasposa, así que lo ayudé a incorporarse un poco y a beber agua, luego lo hice volver a recostarse.

–¿Cuándo dejarás de ponerte en peligro por mí?

–Nunca

–Idiota, sabes que puedo regenerarme más rápido que los demás.

–No quiero verte herida, sabes que no lo tolero– entendí perfectamente lo que su mirada y sus palabras realmente decían, pero lejos del sonrojo de antes, me hizo sentir culpable.

–Ren, eres mi familia, eso no cambiará nunca, es doloroso ver sufrir a mi familia, por un momento creí que te perdería ¿tienes idea de lo aterrada que estaba? – no noté que lloraba hasta que sentí su mano limpiando mis lágrimas.

–No llores por mí, Haruka, nunca– su pulgar dibujó un conocido camino de mi mejilla a mis labios, aparté la vista de su rostro; él retiró la mano.

–Kazu dice que estarás bien. Por el momento necesitas descansar.

–También te diste cuenta de que fue una trampa ¿cierto?

–Lo pensé, pero, no parece ser el caso. Creo que fue la criatura la que provocó el fallo de los sistemas, era distinta a todo lo que habíamos enfrentado hasta ahora, Mei está investigando el asunto. Parece ser que ya se dieron cuenta de nuestra intervención y no están contentos.

–¿Qué harás?

–Seguir con el plan, por supuesto.

–Volver junto a Taisho– había un tono amargo en su voz, volví a apartar la vista, como si con eso pudiera ocultar el beso de la otra noche– sé que no es por el plan, Haruka, o al menos, no por eso solamente; te conozco demasiado.

–Por ahora descansa, Ren, por favor.

 **Hasta aquí por ahora. Gracias a los que leen y comentan y también a los que solo leen :). Me encanta saber lo que piensan de ésta historia. Aquí está otra dosis jeje. Gracias por leer.**


	16. chapter 16

No sabía que estaba tan agotada hasta que entré en el departamento, me sentía extrañamente, en casa. Fui directamente a tomar un baño, el agua caliente era lo mejor para relajar los músculos y aclarar la mente; luego esperaría a Sesshomaru, tendría muchas preguntas. Ese era el plan así que luego de bañarme y ponerme shorts y una enguatada cómoda, fui a la cocina, no se va a la guerra con el estómago vacío, de eso estaba más que clara, sin embargo el pensar en comer no se me hacía atrayente, preparé té y ocupé el sofá, vería algo de televisión para no pensar de más.

Supo que ella estaba de vuelta nada más poner un pie en el edificio, fue entonces inevitable andar un poco más rápido que de costumbre. El elevador se abrió, atravesó el vestíbulo, abrió la puerta, el olor de ella lo invadió y se sintió en casa.

–Hola– musitó la chica; él evitó responder, estaba enojado y no quería hablar de más.

Regresó a la sala luego de tomar una ducha y colocarse la ropa que solía usar en casa, ocupó un sitio junto a ella en el sofá. Haruka tenía los pies recogidos con la quijada apoyada sobre las rodillas. No hablaron, apenas fingieron mirar la pantalla, el televisor estaba demasiado bajo para que ella escuchara lo que decían y aunque él sí podía le interesaba un carajo. La estudió con la mirada, no parecía estar herida, eso era algo.

–Sesshomaru, creo, que deberíamos disolver nuestro acuerdo.

–¿Y esta súbita decisión tiene que ver con lo sucedido en Akihabara?– preguntó sin contener la ira en su voz.

–Si lo sabes deberías entender.

–El acuerdo sigue en pie, Haruka.

–¿Incluso si el nombre Taisho se ve envuelto en un escándalo?

–No intentes evadirme; ¿o me crees tan ingenuo como para no haber considerado eso antes de proponerte nuestro acuerdo?

Silencio otra vez, ella estaba nerviosa, preocupada, se sentía insegura y él podía percibir todo eso, Haruka olía como presa y no lo era; mucho menos estando a su lado. La rodeó con un brazo por los hombros y la apoyó contra él, ella se tensó pero al ver que él no iría más allá comenzó a calmarse.

–Qué sucedió– preguntó finalmente–Recuerda que sé cuando mientes– advirtió, ella dejó escapar un suspiro resignado y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del dai youkai.

–Se nos fue de las manos. Lo que sea que estén intentando, lo están refinando.

–Resultaste herida.

–Sí, pero ya estoy bien, descuida, sano rápido.

–Ese no es el problema, Haruka, lo sabes.

–No quiero discutir ahora, por favor.

EL tono quebrado de la joven lo hizo calmarse, si quería su confianza tenía que confiar en ella, no estaba seguro de si eran los siglos los que lo habían vuelo paciente o si era ella y el extraño influjo que poseía sobre él.

–Qué más sucedió. Qué te tiene tan alterada– su tono, como de costumbre era una mezcla entre autoridad e interrogación que se inclinaba más por la primera, aún así no intentaba imponerse.

–Uno de los míos resultó mal herido, está estable ahora, pero aún así, me siento… –ella dejó de hablar.

–Puedes tomarte el día libre, mañana. A fin de cuentas tienes un resfriado.

–¿En serio? No lo sabía– contestó más animada.

–Aunque creía que los tontos no se resfriaban, parece ser un mito.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se separó un poco para verle el rostro.

–¿Sesshomaru Taisho acaba de hacer una broma? Debo tener fiebre, porque estoy delirando.

–¿Debería bajar tu fiebre entonces?– el tono del hombre era sugerente y en un parpadeo la tenía atrapada contra el sofá, sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

–Eee… etto… yo– ella estaba completamente roja– esto es acoso, trabajo para ti ¿recuerdas?

–No es horario de oficina, además no te molestó el otro día– murmuró a su oído con voz ronca, podía sentirla reaccionar ante él.

–Ee… eso fue…

–Esa fuiste tú siendo honesta, Haruka– la miró a los ojos, ella parecía sorprendida– sé cuando eres honesta, cuando estás asustada, cuando alguien más ocupa tus pensamientos y no, esa última parte no me gusta.

–Sesshomaru…

–No te estoy reclamando, mujer– acunó el rostro femenino con una mano– pero pretendo ocupar tus pensamientos, monopolizarlos, hasta que vengas a mí, realmente vengas a mí, no por miedo, no por un contrato, por venganza u obligación sino porque realmente lo deseas.

–Estás loco.

–Y tú asustada.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con escapar de los profundos pozos azules, pero ella las retuvo se acercó un poco más a él, y dejándolo atónito lo abrazó. Quedaron inmóviles, hasta que él la rodeo con los brazos y la incorporó contra su pecho, sentados, en silencio, él hundió el rostro en la curvatura del cuello femenino, aspirando el olor que ya tenía grabado a fuego en el alma, si es que los yokai poseían una.

–Eres realmente molesto, especialmente cuando tienes razón.

Ella no parecía querer soltarlo, así que se acomodó mejor, cruzando las piernas de la chica por sobre las suyas, colocándola de lado sobre su regazo y envolviéndola con los brazos, protector, permanecieron así, ignorando el ruido del televisor, porque en ese momento, ambos, necesitaban descansar, descansar del mundo.


	17. Chapter 17

–¿Entonces vas a ir?– preguntó desde el umbral de mi habitación, su tono no se había alterado pero sabía que era sólo una fachada.

–Así es, mi tío no es un problema que no pueda manejar, descuida, además tengo a mi gente vigilando, no voy a correr riesgos innecesarios– le expliqué mientras terminaba de maquillarme frente al espejo del comodín.

–Entonces iremos los dos– ante esto volteé a verlo sorprendida.

–Perdona, ¿iremos a dónde?

–A la cena a la que te ha invitado tu tío, es más que lógico ante la vista pública que te acompañe.

–Eso es una locura, Sesshomaru– me puse en pie y caminé hacia él, estaba impactante, tan impecable como siempre en su traje de negocios.

–No, no lo es, por cierto, pasa por la oficina cuando termines la jornada de hoy– enarqué una ceja esperando a que terminara de elaborar, en ese punto una pensaría que se habría hecho a la idea de que no podía solo decir salta y que yo lo hiciera sin pensar– Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas, tiene información valiosa con respecto a los Nishimura.

–Oh, de acuerdo entonces– volteé para recoger el bolso y las llaves del auto, él me interrumpió.

–No cojas tus llaves, ya que tu trabajo es en la sede hoy te llevaré y regresaremos juntos cuando termine la reunión.

–¿Por qué tendría que…?

–Trabajas para mí; ¿no es cierto? Está en el contrato, y no he olvidado que lo violaste hace unas noches.

Se refería a la noche del incidente en Akihabara, tenía tantas emociones encontradas mientras lo veía a los ojos que estaba casi segura que lo golpearía por comportarse como un idiota, malcriado y egocéntrico; luego notaba la provocación en sus ojos y estaba casi segura que lo besaría por comportarse como un idiota, malcriado y egocéntrico. Bien Sesshomaru Taisho estaba logrando lo que mi extenuante forma de vivir no había logrado hasta ese momento, volverme bipolar.

–Además, creía que tenías algo de conciencia ambiental– añadió mientras me daba la espalda y abandonaba la habitación, mi mente se inclinó por la idea de golpearlo.

Mientras tanto, en el lado yokai de la ciudad, un joven pelirrojo entraba a la oficina personal de Inuyasha Taisho, el hanyo le estudió curioso y quizás irritado pero la presencia de su esposa en la habitación suavizó el encuentro. El hanyo aún no estaba del todo convencido de permitir al demonio de rayo entrar en la casa familiar, pero Sesshomaru había asegurado que no daría problemas y que tendría información valiosa acerca de las recientes desapariciones.

–Señor Taisho, señora Taisho– saldó cortésmente.

–No es necesaria tanta formalidad, Xin, me haces sentir vieja– sonrió Kagome de inmediato, Inuyasha contuvo una sonrisa ante las maneras de su esposa que a pesar de su apariencia, tenía unos cuantos siglos de edad. Estuvo a punto de soltar un comentario, pero dado que la mayor parte de esos siglos habían estado casados, decidió no arriesgarse a sufrir la ira de la Miko; la palabra "siéntate" resonó en su cabeza provocándole un escalofrío– acaso, ¿sucedió algo grave? Pareces preocupado.

Inuyasha dirigió su atención al demonio más joven, en efecto, parecía menos energético que las veces anteriores en que se habían reunido.

–Es, una larga historia.

–Pues empieza a contar– ordenó Inuyasha, Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada.

Sabía de sobra que su mujer sentía cariño hacia el joven discípulo de Shippo, su hijo mayor, pero él no compartía ese sentimiento; no sería la primera vez que veía a un estudiante alejarse de las enseñanzas de su maestro y realmente nunca tuvo mucho roce con el chico. Quizás luego de que hablara con su hijo al respecto se haría una mejor idea, pero hasta que eso no sucediera…

–Desde hace un par de años, he estado trabajando con los Fantasmas de Tokio, no revelaré sus identidades ni nada más relevante a ellos– afirmó, había determinación en su mirada, Inuyasha pudo reconocerla, realmente no diría más acerca de la organización– pero hace dos noches nos encontramos con una de las quimeras de los Nishimura, la carcasa era humana, pero estoy bastante seguro que contenía huesos y órganos de youkai, ellos han logrado controlar la maldición que colocaban sobre los cuerpos. Estaba corrupto más allá de cualquier purificación.

El matrimonio había permanecido en silencio mientras el joven hablaba, finalmente Inuyasha le indicó que tomara asiento, el más joven obedeció y Kagome ocupó un sofá un poco más alejado pero desde el que podía participar en la conversación.

–Cuéntanos todo lo que puedas, Xin, por favor– animó la castaña suavemente, el pelirrojo aceptó.

Las máquinas de soporte vital se volvieron locas de un momento a otro, dando todas las alertas y haciendo que varias enfermeras y el propio Kazu irrumpieran en la habitación de Ren, el joven estaba inconsciente, su piel completamente pálida, la temperatura en la habitación descendió tanto que podían ver sus respiraciones. Casi con horror, Kazu notó las venas negras que se marcaban bajo la piel de su amigo, aún así el semblante del paciente estaba completamente sereno, como si sólo estuviese durmiendo. No sabía qué rayos estaba sucediendo, pero la sospecha que se sembró en su mente fue más que suficiente para hacerlo estremecer.

Al final del día su humor había mejorado exponencialmente notó el daiyoukai, el hombre con el que se habían encontrado era un antiguo empleado de la mansión principal, uno que la había conocido a ella y a sus padres; el hombre tenía información concerniente a cuentas bancarias secretas, sobornos a ministros, incumplimientos de contratos y escándalos silenciados. El propio Sesshomaru lo mantenía bajo la protección de los Taisho y lo había convencido no sólo de presentar las pruebas, sino de testificar en el momento en que tomaran acciones legales.

Se sentía optimista mientras regresaban en el auto, podía ver una ligera sonrisa en los labios de la mujer.

–Cenemos fuera– propuso él en su usual tono monocorde, era más una propuesta que una orden pero los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de dejar.

–¿Quieres poner una mesa en la terraza?– bromeó volteando a verlo, el Taisho sintió su expresión relajarse.

–Estás de buen humor, entonces.

–Sí, se podría decir, muchas gracias, por lo de hoy– él estuvo a punto de hablar pero la chica lo interrumpió– sé que también te interesa hacerlos caer, pero también sé que no tenías que haberme presentado a "esa persona" bastaba con darme la información; así que gracias por darme ánimos, Sesshomaru– ella rozó sus dedos col el dorso de la mano masculina que descansaba sobre la palanca de cambios, el daiyokai se permitió sonreír ligeramente ante el gesto.

Fue entonces que el móvil de Haruka comenzó a sonar, rebuscó en su cartera de inmediato, al ver la pantalla su actitud cambió completamente, Sesshomaru la notó tensarse por el rabillo del ojo.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Es Ren– la angustia tiñó los latidos de la chica acelerándolos y él los escuchó, una voz masculina hablaba del otro lado, parecía ansioso.

–Iré de inmediato; ¿te moviste?– la angustia de la chica fue reemplazada por un tono serio que él nunca le había escuchado, autoritario; sólo aumentó su interés en la mujer.

–Sí, estamos en la clínica secundaria.

–Bien– colgó y volteó a verlo, el orilló el auto hacia el arcén y lo detuvo por completo para encararla.

Pasaron un minuto en silencio, uno en el que ella lo evaluaba con esta nueva actitud de liderazgo, el daiyokai estaba fascinado, en cuántas formas iba a sorprenderlo esta mujer. Le sostuvo la mirada reflejando su determinación, ella estaba decidiendo confiarle algo concerniente a los Fantasmas, como líder la vida de sus subordinados era su responsabilidad, él podía empatizar con ella en ese aspecto, los Fantasmas eran valiosos para ella y entes de darse cuenta, él había decidido que entonces, también lo serían para él.

–Necesito que me lleves a un sitio, Sesshomaru– pidió, él asintió y volvió a encender el auto.

 _ **Y cincuenta años después de no actualizar, aquí estoy de regreso… :) Agradezco mucho la paciencia que me han tenido y puedo asegurar de corazón que aunque me tarde en actualizar voy a continuar este fic hasta las últimas consecuencias (o hasta el último capítulo que suena menos dramático =) Muchísimas gracias por leer.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Sesshomaru la siguió en silencio a través de los pasillos con suelo de mármol y paredes de inmaculado blanco, observando cómo inspiraba respeto en sus subordinados, miembros del equipo médico, guardias de seguridad, todos hacían una reverencia cuando Haruka pasaba por su lado, ella apenas les hacía una seña de reconocimiento sin perder tiempo. Llegaron a un ascensor un tanto apartado, al entrar ella presionó una combinación de botones, las puertas se cerraron y comenzaron a bajar. Estaban en silencio, él podía sentir la tensión que desprendía la mujer, era increíble que alguien con una voluntad así estuviese indefensa ante un bastardo como Akihito, sólo de pensar en las cosas que debió hacerle quería ir y matarlo de inmediato.

–Haru chan– una pantalla holográfica se desplegó ante ellos, en ella aparecía un chica adolescente, su mirada pasó de ella a él con cierta sorpresa– Señor Taisho, bienvenido a nuestras instalaciones, o eso quisiera decir– suspiró– Haru chan, algo raro está sucediendo, el personal no imprescindible está en la habitación segura pero Kazu y sus asistentes están con Ren.

–¿Qué sucedió?

–No sé mucho más que tú pero estas son las últimas imágenes de la habitación de Ren.

Las máquinas de soporte vital se volvieron locas, haciendo que varias enfermeras y el propio Kazu irrumpieran en la habitación de Ren, el joven estaba inconsciente, su piel completamente pálida, pronto el vaho de la respiración de los presentes era visible, la temperatura debía de haber bajado terriblemente, venas negras comenzaron a marcarse bajo la piel de Ren.

–Imposible– murmuró la mujer apoyándose en una de las paredes del elevador.

Sesshomaru no estaba seguro de qué sucedía pero una fuerte aura demoníaca parecía acercarse a medida que el elevador descendía, supuso que vendría del hombre del video, mejor dicho del demonio. Cambió la vista a Haruka, estaba consternada por decir lo menos, se doblaba hacia delante y cubría su boca como si estuviera a punto de devolver.

–Esto es imposible… Estaba respondiendo bien ¿por qué ahora?

–¿Qué sucedió?

–Lo siento– ella enderezó su postura, su semblante recuperando cierto control– no debería haberte traído aquí abajo– la mujer tecleó un segundo código en el panel del elevador y una trampilla se abrió en la pared, un par de pistolas esperaban ahí en su fornitura con un par de cargadores extra para cada una, se la colocó rápidamente y para cuando comprobó que ambas armas estaban cargadas la puerta del elevador se abrió.

–Espero que no sean necesarias– la imagen de la adolescente volvió a aparecer en la pantalla, Mei los veía angustiada.

–Yo también, Mei– la proyección desapareció– Sesshomaru, espera aquí.

–Ni lo pienses, mujer.

–Podría ser peligroso si…–él la interrumpió robándole un beso rápido pero demandante a la vez que la atraía hacia sí por la nuca, cuando se separó mantuvo sus rostros muy cerca.

–He dicho, que ni lo pienses, Haruka.

La chica contestó con un exasperado resoplido poco femenino y simplemente comenzó a recorrer los pasillos con un rumo claramente definido, él la siguió.

Tenía el corazón en la garganta, ni siquiera el peso de mis armas lograba tranquilizarme, y Sesshomaru no ayudaba demasiado aunque algo muy dentro de mí me decía que él era mucho más de lo que aparentaba. El problema era otro, el problema estaba unas puertas más adelante, tendido en una cama, sufriendo una maldición que mi sangre le había provocado. Lo había visto un par de veces antes, en los que lograban obtenerla e intentaban usarla, dado que aquellos cabrones la habían tomado por la fuerza supuse que eso tendría algo que ver ya que no había sido entregada a voluntad, luego lo pensé mejor porque de ser así no hubiésemos tenido tantos problemas con el patriarca de los Nishimura.

La temperatura parecía descender un grado con cada paso, no sabía si se debía a la transformación de Ren o a mi nerviosismo, me decanté por una mezcla de ambos.

Finalmente llegamos a la habitación, la energía que brotaba del interior estaba tan contaminada que me provocó escalofríos, la peor parte era, que no se escuchaba un sonido.

–Maldición.

Abrí la puerta y el cuadro que me recibió no por esperado fue menos desagradable, desde el cuerpo de Ren se extendían una especie de enredaderas de espinas negras que cubrían desde el suelo a las paredes y parte del techo., los cuerpos de dos enfermeras estaban completamente envueltos, de sus bocas corrían hilillos de miasma y sus ojos abiertos, vacíos y muertos eran del mismo color que las enredaderas. Kazu estaba en el suelo junto a la camilla, las enredaderas comenzaban a envolverlo pero aún respiraba, otras dos enfermeras estaban en la esquina contraria de la habitación, acurrucadas una junto a la otra, sus pieles desgarradas al intentar liberarse de las ataduras seguramente por lo que los uniformes estaban teñidos de sangre. Sin embargo Ren seguía profundamente dormido, me acerqué a la camilla con cuidado de donde ponía los pies, tocar una de esas raíces no parecía buena idea. Su rostro estaba lívido, sus labios también eran negros ahora y algunas venas manchadas del mismo color resaltaban junto a sus ojos. Ese era un punto de no retorno, de hecho era la primera vez que veía un cambio tan extendido, intenté sacar una de mis armas, había grandes posibilidades de que al llamarlo no fuese Ren quien despertara y entonces todos en el edificio estarían en peligro aún sabiendo esto mi mano temblaba sin control, las lágrimas me hacían escocer los ojos.

–Ren– opté en cambio por tocarle el rostro, incluso más helado de lo que aparentaba, las enredaderas se movieron pero el dolor nunca llegó, Sesshomaru había puesto su brazo delante del mío y recibiendo el ataque.

Una especie de energía oscura y aún más poderosa comenzó a liberarse de su cuerpo, Sesshomaru me aferró contra él por la cintura mientras envolvía más las enredaderas alrededor de su brazo y luego las sujetaba con la mano en la que ahora aparecían garras, en su rostro habían aparecido marcas demoníacas, cuando habló pude ver asomarse los colmillos.

–No creas que porque he sido paciente te dejaré dañar a mi mujer, parásito– advirtió la voz de Sesshomaru.

Las raíces se agitaron intentando alcanzarnos pero se descomponían al entrar en contacto con aquella energía, estaba atónita, mi mente no era capaz de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, todo este tiempo… ¿Sesshomaru era un demonio? La mano de Sesshomaru alcanzó la cabeza de Ren, agarrándolo con fuerza.

–Humano, despierta de una vez o nunca volverás a hacerlo– los ojos de Sesshomaru se tiñeron de rojo y las raíces desaparecieron, las marcas en la piel de Ren comenzaron a remitir y la temperatura subió un par de grados.

Los párpados de Ren temblaron mientras intentaba abrir los ojos en el instante en que un terrible dolor de cabeza me dejó sin aire, dejé de escuchar y de ver, de pronto se sintió como si estuviese usando mi sangre para sanarlo de nuevo pero esta vez algo intentaba tomar el control, ese algo era lo que estaba envenenándolo y transformándolo en un demonio, ese algo iba a dejar de existir aunque tuviera que llevármelo conmigo.

Era una especie de amasijo de espinas, que parecían rodear algo o a alguien, intenté hacer presión para que cedieran y cuando lo hicieron mostraron recuerdos de tiempos pasados, cuando nos conocimos, cuando nos hicimos amigos, el surgimiento de los fantasmas, del pequeño, de nosotros, Ren seguía ahí, tenía que salvarlo.

 _ **Después de tres siglos: aquí otro capítulo... Lo siento por la tardanza... (se hace bolita en una esquina) Gracias por leer (especialmente si han tenido la paciencia de soportar a esta negligente intento de escritora) Nos leemos pronto, en serio ;)**_


End file.
